Special
by Pajarita Enamorada
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji, tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico que le borro la memoria de los últimos tres años, se ve forzada a escoger entre tres grandes amores. Eriol el amor de su pasado, Touya el amor de su presente y Kurogane el amor de su futuro. ¿Será capaz de romper los corazones de dos jóvenes para ir tras su felicidad o el destino intervendrá?
1. Introducción: Special

[Resumen]

Tomoyo Daidouji, tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico que le borro la memoria de los últimos tres años, se ve forzada a escoger entre tres grandes amores. Eriol el amor de su pasado, Touya el amor de su presente y Kurogane el amor de su futuro. ¿Será capaz de romper los corazones de dos jóvenes para ir tras su felicidad o el destino intervendrá?

* * *

[Nota]

Está es una historia adaptada y publicada con el respectivo permiso de los involucrados. Los personajes no son de la pertenencia de quien adapto el texto ni de quien lo escribió, estos son totalmente propiedad de CLAMP. Historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Historia de Pajarita Enamor****ada-IRIS**

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Introducción**

* * *

"Descansa y come bien, se que es difícil, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir con tu vida."

Eso es lo que le había dicho el doctor aquella tarde cuando abandonaba el hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que escuchara esas palabras? Fácilmente 12 horas. Y sorpresivamente aun no podía deja de pensar en ello.

Ahora mismo estaba ya lejos del hospital, se encontraba en su departamento, en su habitación, cómodamente recostada en su cama King size, con la mirada fija en el techo y una expresión seria en el rostro.

Estaba sola. Sola nuevamente. Tal como ocurría en el hospital cuando acababa la hora de visitas y las enfermeras comenzaban sus rondas.

La única diferencia, según su punto de vista, era el sonido de la radio que estaba en su mesita de noche, todo lo demás no había cambiado.

Aquellas personas que dormían en las habitaciones contiguas eran como el montón de enfermeras que se paseaban fuera de su cuarto y aquellos pacientes en las habitaciones al lado de la suya: no podía hablar con ellos e igual ellos no podían notar que seguía despierta.

¿Seguir con su vida?... ahora mismo eso le parecía más que imposible.

Con esa idea en mente parpadeo un par de veces intentando no llorar y se sentó en la cama, observando el lugar de manera crítica sólo para dejar de pensar en ello.

Su nuevo cuarto era enorme a comparación de su cuarto de hospital, más luminoso y hasta cierto punto más cálido; las paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste con adornos en forma de pequeñas notas musicales en la base, tenía dos grandes libreros a ambos lados de la puerta que daba al baño, una mesita de noche al lado derecho de la cabecera de la cama, un closet del lado opuesto y una gran ventana que daba a un pequeño balcón.

En ese momento el aire que entraba por la ventana levantaba las cortinas de manera perfecta y le pareció que era como si todo fuera una pintura pues era realmente hermoso; por un segundo se sintió en casa. Sin embargo y a pesar de ese sentimiento, había algo en la luz de la luna que se filtraba e iluminaba la escena que a ella le parecía sumamente triste.

Tal vez era el tamaño de la cama que la hacía sentirse pequeña, tal vez los espacios vacios en los altos libreros o tal vez simplemente extrañaba estar en el hospital… no lo sabía, pero cada vez que veía aquel lugar un sentimiento de molestia la llenaba.

Era como si algo faltara y sobrara en aquel lugar, algo que no podía definir.

Se levanto con cuidado de no hacer ruido y miro las fotos que estaban colgadas en las paredes con curiosidad. Una hermosa muchacha de largo cabello negro sonreía en ellas, era la misma que usaba caros perfumes, que tenía altos zapatos de tacón, que había leído "La guerra y la paz" y cuyo desayuno comenzaba siempre con un café.

Suspiro con cansancio, fue al baño y se miro en el espejo.

Ahí estaba aquella muchacha nuevamente. Largo cabello negro y profundos y cansados ojos oscuros.

Se lavo la cara y volvió a verse en el espejo, esta vez durante varios minutos.

Quería reconocer a aquella mujer que le miraba en el reflejo. Intentaba imaginarse a si misma sin aquellas pequeñas líneas debajo de los ojos, con el cabello corto y con unos grandes lentes sobre su rostro, pero ni así podía verse realmente reflejada ahí... era como mirar a una extraña... como si aquellos tres años la hubieran cambiado radicalmente de maneras que ella no podía entender.

Recogió un poco su cabello, golpeo su rostro, paso sus manos por su contorno, sintió su cuello y en un gesto de desesperación, se abrazó mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

¿Era acaso aquel sentimiento algo que la perseguiría por siempre? ¿Tendría que vivir de hoy en adelante sin sentirse cómoda consigo misma? ¿Aquel vacío en su interior nunca desaparecería? ¿Nunca recuperaría la memoria?...

¿Quien era ahora?

¿Quien era Tomoyo Daidouji?

* * *

_¿Realmente me amas? ¿O fue sólo una larga guerra?_

_En los recuerdos enredados, sonrío y lloro_  
_Más que cualquier buen recuerdo con alguien más_  
_Echo de menos el tiempo que pasé contigo_  
_Te quiero, así que estoy agonizando en enfermedad_

_Si el amor se mide por la cantidad de dolor_  
_Entonces eras un amor que no tendré jamás otra vez_  
_Incluso si es de esta manera_  
_Incluso si se convierte en una cicatriz_  
_Gracias por resolver mi interior_

_Tu eres tan especial para mi_

_Supongo que esto es un adiós (hemos muerto)_  
_Supongo que esto es persistente apego_  
_Es una enfermedad peor que el amor o la obsesión_  
_Creí que te extenderías como un moretón_  
_y desaparecerías por completo_  
_Pero eres una herida profunda_  
_que crecerá junto conmigo para siempre_  
_Si tú estás respirando en mis lágrimas_  
_no voy a dejar que se sequen_  
_Si todavía te retuerces en mi cicatriz_  
_no voy a dejar que se cure_  
_Lo haré, incluso si me duele_  
_no pasa nada si eres tú_  
_Incluso si son recuerdos tristes_  
_no pasa nada si son míos_

_Incluso si no es felicidad, y es infelicidad_  
_Debido a que es un regalo que me diste, gracias_  
_A pesar de que te odio a muerte, te doy gracias_  
_No tengo miedo de amar otra vez y ser herida de nuevo_  
_Porque nadie podía perjudicarme_  
_como todo lo que tú me hiciste_

[Special - Lee Hi&amp;Jenny Kim]

* * *

_"La que, en junio de 1805, se expresaba de este modo en francés era Ana Pavlovna Scherer, dama de honor de Su Majestad la emperatriz María Fedorovna…"_

Tomoyo Daidouji bufo cual gato irritado justo después de leer aquella oración en voz alta.

Minutos antes había salido del baño con el rostro mojado y los ojos levemente rojos brillando sin alguna duda en ellos, había tomado "La guerra y la paz" de uno de los libreros y se había sentado sobre la alfombra con la intención de leer por lo menos un par de hojas.

Había pasado el primer párrafo sin dificultad, pero después de aquellas líneas no pudo evitar cerrar el libro y quedarse con la mirada baja, mientras decidía si seguir o no.

Miro la portada del libro y hasta lo hojeo sin mucho ánimo.

¿Era capaz de leer 700 páginas sin chistar? Es lo que se preguntaba.

Aunque la verdadera pregunta era: ¿en realidad aquel libro era tan importante como para que invirtiera tanto esfuerzo para leerlo? Sí. Ella no lo sabía, pero aquel libro tenía una historia; una que ella había olvidado, una ocurrida un año atrás mientras ella y Touya se mudaban juntos.

**[Flashback]**

_El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y entraba por las ventanas de la habitación principal del nuevo apartamento de Touya y Tomoyo. Ambos estaban sacando libros de un par de cajas que estaban en el suelo, acomodando los mismos en los libreros. En un instante de silencio, a la joven le llamo la atención un grueso libro que estaba en una de las cajas de Touya._

_-Siempre me he preguntado porqué tienes este libro… ¿realmente lo has leído?-pregunto sacando el libro de su caja y colocándolo en la cama para poder observarlo mejor._

_Touya, que en ese momento acomodaba un par de libros en lo alto del librero, dejo estos en una de las sillas cercanas y, sacudiéndose las manos como para quitarse el polvo, se acerco a ella._

_-¿"La guerra y la paz"?- pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido debido a la confusión- claro que sí, sino no lo tendría… fue un regalo de mi padre cuando entre a la escuela de música… se supone que tiene un tipo de significado, pero francamente nunca lo he entendido_

_Ante su respuesta ella hojeo el libro haciendo un puchero._

_-Nunca lograría leer algo como esto… se ve imposible_

_-No es tan difícil, sólo se ve algo pesado, pero con algo de esfuerzo todo se puede hacer… -dijo Touya, alzando el libro con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios- de todas formas –agrego al ver que ella no perdía aquella expresión- tú no tienes que leerlo, pequeña, así que no te aflijas demasiado… sólo debes tener la correcta motivación y podrás leer cualquier libro igual de pesado_

_Después con gesto cariñoso poso su mano en la cabeza de la menor y la despeino levemente, para luego tomar el libro y acomodarlo en uno de los espacios vacios del librero._

_…_

_Tomoyo estaba nuevamente en su habitación (la que compartía con su novio) y había esperado a que este fuera a trabajar para poder leer "aquel libro"._

_Todos los días desde su novio lo colocara en su respectivo lugar en el librero lo había estado leyendo, sin embargo, ya después de casi dos semanas apenas llevaba unas 300 páginas._

_Lo bajo de su lugar, lo puso sobre la cama y lo abrió en la pagina en la que se había quedado, donde sólo había puesto un pequeño papelito casi indetectable como marca._

_Lanzó un hondo suspiro y miro la página que se le imaginaba terriblemente grande, estaba perdiendo las ganas de comenzar la lectura cuando una nota al pie de la página le llamo la atención._

_Es la letra de Touya" –Dijo- ¿Dice "¡Animo!" y al lado está dibujado un corazón?_

_La información tardo un instante en llegar a su cerebro._

_Finalmente tras un par de segundos una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

_Touya, de alguna manera que ella desconocía, se enteró de que había estado leyendo el libro para sorprenderlo y, sabiendo lo difícil que había sido el leerlo, había puesto es pequeña palabra de apoyo para animarla a continuar._

_Abrazo el libro con cariño sin poder dejar de sonreír y sin más comenzó la locura con una nueva y renovada buena actitud._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Sí. Aquel libro tenía una historia. Era más que un montón de hojas pegadas, era un símbolo del cariño que había nacido entre dos personas, de la dedicación que se le debe hacer a la persona con la que compartes tu día a día, una representación del lazo tan especial que unía a Tomoyo Daidouji y a Touya Kinomoto.

Ese libro, como se enteraría mucho más adelante la pequeña Tomoyo, era un símbolo del amor que ella alguna vez le tuvo a Touya, amor que por azar del destino ella había olvidado por completo.

Y eso sólo era el comienzo, el destino todavía le tenía mucho preparado.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de enfrenarse a la decisión más difícil de su vida…

¿Qué corazón estaba destinado a unirse con el suyo? ¿Qué persona habría de llegar primero a conquistarla? ¿Qué era más fuerte: pasado, presente o futuro?


	2. Capitulo 1: Be the ligth

****Historia de Pajarita Enamorada-IRIS****

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 1: Be the ligth**

* * *

Syaoran Li, Jefe de residentes en el Hospital Estatal de Tokio y reconocido neurocirujano de Japón, termino sus reportes aquel 4 de febrero alrededor de las 3 a.m.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, soltó un hondo y cansado suspiro y al ponerse de pie alzo los brazos, estirando los músculos hasta hacerlos tronar.

Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado ahí.

Cerro las carpetas sobre su escritorio sin molestarse en guardarlas, apago la lámpara del escritorio (la única luz encendida), se quito la bata para colgarla en un perchero que estaba junto a la puerta y, sin mirar hacia atrás, cerro tras de si la puerta de madera en la que su nombre relucía en brillantes letras doradas.

Camino sin prisa por los pasillos con aquella actitud fresca tan característica de él, despidiéndose de las enfermeras sólo con un leve asentimiento, intentando mantener aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

Sólo quería ir a casa, alejarse de todo, aislarse de los problemas por un par de horas...

Estaba muy cansado; mucho más cansado que aquella noche en que paso tres días sin dormir para cuidar de una paciente en etapa terminal; mucho más que cuando tuvo que quedarse toda una semana de guardia en el hospital en su último año en la escuela de medicina; mucho más que cuando debió realizar una cirugía de 15 horas para remover una serie de tumores que habían crecido en el cerebro de una mujer de 36 años.

De nuevo suspiro, esta vez con un dejo de tristeza.

¡Si tan sólo pudiera borrar de su mente a Tomoyo y a Chiharu!

Aun fuera de la oficina, aun fuera del hospital, dentro de su auto y ya listo para marcharse a casa, aun ahí la sonrisa de aquellas muchachas aparecía en su mente y lo llenaba de tormento… muchachas tan jóvenes, tan dulces, tan inocentes...

¡Ojala estuvieran sus vidas en sus manos! ¡Ojala él realmente pudiera hacer algo por ellas y no tuviera que quedarse como un simple espectador!

Pero no. Todo estaba en manos del destino...

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se despeino en un gesto de frustración antes de darle con el puño un fuerte golpe al volante.

-¡Rayos!

No. A donde fuera que iba el futuro de aquellas muchachas lo seguía atormentando. Simplemente era demasiado. Debía distraerse un poco, necesitaba poner su mente en blanco por esta noche y mañana estaría como nuevo. Sólo una noche. Es todo lo que le pedía a la vida.

Miro el reloj de su muñeca y encendió el coche con el ceño fruncido.

Sí. Nuevamente estaba pensando en Sakura.

No sabía si era una buena o una mala noticia, pero había deseado llamarla en un estúpido y ridículo impulso. Quería escuchar su voz. ¿Era acaso un adolescente? No, pero se sentía como uno. ¡Hacía tanto que no se sentía tan torpe por una mujer!

Volvió a mirar el reloj, como si un segundo vistazo pudiera cambiar la posición de las agujas.

"Ya es demasiado tarde para ir a verla, no hay manera de que Sakura siga despierta" –Pensó algo decepcionado. Miro los espejos y finalmente apretó el acelerador, dispuesto a salir de aquel estacionamiento –"Si no hay remedio puedo llamarla antes de recostarme, por lo menos podré escuchar su buzón de voz..."

* * *

_Está oscuro y no logro ver nada, extiendo mi mano pero sólo siento el fuerte viento. No sé porqué, pero este lugar es extraño. Me estoy acostumbrando a esta miseria. Vivo como una sombra. Sigo con la inútil esperanza de que me mires sólo una vez. Tuve una conversación contigo toda la noche en mi imaginación. Yo, muy dentro de ti, no puedo superarlo. Sólo tú puedes iluminar mi entorno…_

_Se la luz brillando en mi oscuro y oculto corazón. Derríteme que me estoy congelando, así podré volverme deslumbrante y nadie más podrá mirarme._

_Se la luz, haz brillar tu luz sobre mí._

_Incluso si pasas silenciosamente a mi lado aun siento que todo de ti se ha ido. No quiero perderte. Quédate a mi lado como si fueras mi respiración, aunque no pueda tocarte, estoy muy desesperado._

_Se el sol durante el día y abrígame. Se la luna en la noche y dame un romance de éxtasis.__Yo persigo algo que centella a lo lejos, puedo verlo a través de la oscuridad. El día que en que la lluvia se detenga y tú brilles sobre mí, este amor florecerá de nuevo._

_Te vuelves más clara en la oscuridad, haciendo que mis ojos queden ciegos. Mi ritmo se acelera y desacelera en el lugar en donde toca tu respiración. Llena los espacios vacíos en tus recuerdos __con imágenes de un chico como yo. Sigo vigilándote desde el mismo lugar de esa manera no te haré daño. Eres todo lo que veo y todo lo que necesito, sólo quédate ahí como estas ahora, por favor._

[Canción "Be The Ligth" interpretada por Block B]

* * *

Touya Kinomoto, a pesar de que no era su costumbre, aquel 4 de febrero se levantó de la cama a las 4 de la mañana.

No, no era un día cualquiera.

El hecho de que aquella noche sólo había logrado dormir una hora antes de que las pesadillas aparecieran lo demostraba.

Era un día especial.

El cielo aun estaba oscuro y las luces de la calle seguían encendidas cuando salió de su habitación (la que antes había sido su oficina) y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras se lavaba el rostro, el sudor y las lágrimas aun frescas se mezclaron con el agua del grifo, borrando de alguna manera el cansancio. El agua aun se escurría por su apuesto rostro cuando levanto la mirada hacia el espejo.

Las pesadillas, la lucha que mantenía día a día para no caer en la desesperación, el poco cuidado que había tenido con su salud y todas aquellas cosas que se callaba y que se quedaban atoradas en el fondo de su garganta le había logrado arrebatar de poco a poco la vitalidad.

Sus ojos no mentían.

Tal vez durante el día se esforzaba por mostrar siempre una sonrisa, aguantando las lágrimas y apretando los puños, cómo si quisiera demostrar que aun conservaba esperanzas en lo profundo de su pecho, como si aquellas mentiras que se repetía día y noche fueran en algún punto a volverse realidad, pero a esa hora de la mañana no podía engañar a nadie.

Ahora se veía más pálido que de costumbre, tenía unas leves ojeras y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, dejando su mirada vacía y sombría.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría antes de derrumbarse finalmente?

No demasiado.

Una parte de si ya deseaba mandar todo al demonio, alejarse para siempre de aquel sitio, empezar una nueva vida desde cero fingiendo que aquellos tres años no habían existido.

Tenía miedo y quería huir.

Nadie podía culparlo.

El peso que caía sobre sus hombros era tal, que era un milagro que aun pudiera sonreír.

Había tenido todo lo que siempre soñó y en un parpadear lo había perdido para siempre.

¿Cómo podría continuar ahora?

Las lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos en ese momento y aquella pregunta se perdió en el fondo de su garganta antes de que siquiera pensara en pronunciarla, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, lastimándolo en cada respiración, y tuvo que volver a lavarse el rostro para poder recuperarse.

Tres semanas.

Exactamente tres semanas habían pasado desde que Tomoyo sufriera el accidente y lo recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado el día anterior.

Su teléfono había sonado y la voz de una mujer le informo que su novia había sufrido un accidente. Había salido corriendo hacia el hospital y se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo, pero todos los doctores habían concordado en que ella no despertaría del coma y le recomendaron despedirse.

¡Había sido tan difícil!

Le había suplicado a Dios con todas sus fuerzas, envuelto en lágrimas, sintiéndose la criatura más patética en la faz de la tierra. Se había puesto a investigar arduamente en bibliotecas y en páginas de Internet, y con toda su necedad había conseguido trasladar a Tomoyo al cuidado de un especialista.

Y ella había despertado al final.

¿Qué había tomado el destino en lugar de su vida?

Su memoria.

Ella había perdido todo recuerdo de los últimos tres años, olvidándolo a él por completo... olvidándose de aquellos preciosos años en los que se habían conocido, en los que comenzaron a vivir juntos... aquellos tres años en que se habían enamorado perdidamente el uno del otro.

Ese había sido el pago a cambio de su vida.

Salió del baño y entró en la oficina en un vano intento por huir de lo que veía en su reflejo, pero el silencio de la habitación lo rodeo un instante y el conjunto de objetos que le recordaban tanto esos felices momentos ya perdidos para siempre parecieron acorralarlo en medio de la oscuridad.

Se sentó en el sofá-cama un momento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación, como si con eso pudiera sacar aquel dolor.

¿Por qué le había pasado esto a él? ¿Por qué la vida le hacía perderla de una manera tan cruel? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, el destino tenía que separarlos si eran tan felices?...

Se llevo la mano al cuello y sostuvo por un instante su collar, agacho la cabeza y se limpio las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar y que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No tenía opción.

No podía derrumbarse. No ahora. No mientras ella lo necesitara.

Con toda la fuerza que poseía, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, como si todo estuviera bien.

...

El desayuno no tardo mucho en estar listo, Touya estaba acostumbrado a prepararlo todas las mañanas y, a pesar de que últimamente había perdido aquella costumbre debido a las circunstancias, hoy el entretenerse con este acto tan simple le había ayudado bastante.

Su sonrisa al principio forzada, lentamente fue cambiando a una verdadera muestra de alegría, para cuando Sakura salió de su habitación, ella se encontró con un Touya muy parecido al que viviera en aquella casa un mes atrás.

-¡Buenos días!

-Sakura, buenos días

Sakura fue hacia la mesa y comenzó a comer un panecillo, pasando por alto casi toda la demás comida que llenaba la mesa. Parecía estar en un estado parecido al de su amigo, pues a pesar de sonreír había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, además las ojeras que su rostro mostraba dejaban claro que ella tampoco había logrado dormir mucho la noche anterior.

Ella tenía un aspecto dulce y desde el día en que la conoció a Touya le pareció una chica sumamente peculiar y agradable. Era muy buena amiga suya y también lo era de Tomoyo, por eso le había pedido de favor que se mudara con ellos, sería una especie de interventora para que la joven no se incomodara demasiado con su presencia.

-¿Dormiste bien? ¿No fue muy incomodo el sillón de la oficina?

-No, para nada- respondió Touya- Como es un sofá/cama es bastante cómodo... aunque igual no dormí mucho -dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Igual yo... -dijo ella, luego bostezo y volvió a mirarlo- aun que tú te ves más fresco que yo...

-Debe ser la costumbre

Sakura hizo un leve puchero y se quedo observando al joven por largo rato. Era muy rara la sensación que le provocaba verlo en este estado, era casi como si fuera una persona completamente diferente, aunque ella misma se sentía muy diferente también.

Volvió a beber un poco de café y fue en ese instante en que por primera vez cayó en cuenta del aspecto de la cocina, y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a reír, aunque esto pasó inadvertido por Touya.

Por alguna extraña razón toda la mesa y los alrededores de la estufa estaban llenos de todo tipo de platillos: rollos de huevo, tocino, cereal, fruta picada, jugo de naranja, jugo de zanahoria, café, ensalada de atún, panqueques, hotcakes, pan dulce, galletas, salchichas, sushi, arroz, verduras, mariscos... y hasta platillos que ella desconocía por completo.

Touya, por lo que ella veía, llevaba horas cocinando.

"Todos tienen su forma de distraer se mente" - Fue lo que pensó Sakura- "Y él tiene mucho en que pensar ahora..."

...

Dieron las 10 y pasaron todavía otros 10 minutos antes de que apareciera Tomoyo. Touya aun freía tocino cuando ella cruzo el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días... -susurro tímida.

-Buenos días -dijo Sakura.

-Muy buenos días -dijo Touya volviendo el rostro un instante, intentando sonreír.

La cocina quedo en un raro silencio. Tomoyo aprovecho y se sentó a la mesa. Tanto Sakura como Touya la miraban de reojo, curiosos de saber cual de los platillos escogería.

Pero Tomoyo no escogió nada, sólo se quedo viendo la mesa con curiosidad.

-¿Van a venir más personas?

Preguntó con temor.

-No, no, para nada -contesto Touya rápidamente con el rostro de color rojo y mirando la cocina avergonzado- yo... -evito la mirada de la menor, apago finalmente la lumbre de la estufa y se sentó-

-Él sólo exagero un poco, quería darte de donde escoger... anda -dijo Sakura muy divertida, acercándole un plato con rollos de huevo y un vaso de jugo de naranja- come algo o lo harás sentir mal

La joven se sonrojo y comenzó a comer.

La verdad es que se sentía extraña; el ser objeto de tantas atenciones de alguien que decía conocerla y que era evidente le tenía mucho cariño, sin poder tener la menor idea de que era lo que los hacía tan cercanos, era una de las cosas que más le perturbaban ahora.

Pero como no podía hacer gran cosa por cambiarlo, intentaba seguirles la corriente y fingía no sentirse preocupada por eso, después de todo, ellos parecían alterarse fácilmente cuando a ella le molestaba algo.

La única información que tenía de Touya (al que ahora veía de reojo sin que él lo notara) era la que le había dado su amiga Sakura. Él era un joven que trabajaba en la industria musical, que disfrutaba de viajar y que vivía con ella desde hacia un año.

Nadie le había dicho directamente si era o no su novio, si eran solo amigos o si sólo compartían casa, pero era más que evidente para ella que salían juntos desde hacia ya un buen tiempo, a pesar de que nada en aquella casa le indicaba aquello.

Lanzó un suspiro y continuo comiendo, con esa sensación en el estomago, una diferente a la que la llenaba cuando pensaba en lo que le hacía falta, una sensación que surgía cuando pensaba en las cosas que le ocultaban.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué no le decían simplemente lo que ocurría? ¿Por que mantenían su relación con Touya oculta como si fuera algo malo cuando era obvio que ambos se querían mucho?

Frunció levemente el ceño.

Había sido igual en el hospital. Habían tardado varios días en finalmente decirle lo que había ocurrido a pesar de que ella ya lo sospechaba.

¿Es que había algo malo con ella? ¿Cual era el verdadero problema? ¿Por qué no podían decirle la verdad?

...

Sakura miro a Tomoyo durante unos momentos, entre temerosa y preocupada. Un silencio se había formado en la habitación y tanto Tomoyo como Touya miraban su comida con expresiones similares, como si fueran a encontrar de alguna manera todas las respuestas en el desayuno.

Era tan triste verlos a ambos así, aun más después de convivir con ellos durante esos tres años con la certeza de que eran almas gemelas...

¡Y ahora ni siquiera podían decirle a ella que estaban juntos!

"¡Maldito doctor!"- Pensó Sakura- "¿Por qué rayos no podemos siquiera enseñarle las fotos donde están juntos, los regalos que se hacían o las cartas de amor? ¿Por qué debemos fingir que sólo eran buenos amigos?"

Bufó con molestia y como si su propia mente le respondiera, un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza.

**[Flasback]**

_El Dr. Syaoran Li estaba detrás de su escritorio, mirando con molestia un montón de papeles, con una expresión grave en el rostro. Frente a él estaban Touya, Sonomi (madre de Tomoyo) y Sakura, los tres parecían preocupados._

_Era la primera vez que hablaban con el doctor desde que Tomoyo había despertado._

_La voz de Syaoran resonó en la habitación y detuvo por un instante el latir de sus corazones, era claro por su tonó de voz que sus noticias no eran buenas._

_-Ella probablemente nunca recupere la memoria, es más, creo que lo mejor por ahora es que ella nunca la recupere por completo... -miro un instante a Touya, que había palidecido gravemente-... me temo que debido a sus heridas, cualquier presión en la corteza cerebral puede ser fatal... el exceso de estrés, algún golpe, cualquier cosa podría desatar otra hemorragia... -el doctor se quedo callado un instante, como si aquellas palabras fueran las más difíciles- ella podría volver al estado de coma y hasta podría morir…__  
_

_Sakura se puso a llorar abrazada de la madre de Tomoyo._

_-Quiero que les quede claro algo, cuando les digo que lo mejor es que ella no recupere la memoria, es porque no debemos permitir que ocurra... -miro fijamente a Touya y a Sakura- no puede ver objetos de gran valor emocional, no pueden contarle sobre lo que ella vivió, ni del accidente, ni nada que pueda desatar desprevenidamente sus recuerdos... no les digo que le mientan, sino que debemos controlar el flujo de información para que su cerebro pueda asimilarlo... pueden responder a sus preguntas y yo me encargare de decirle lo que respecta a su salud... si a ella le comienza a doler la cabeza, si se marea, si tiene ascos... ante cualquier síntoma deben traerla inmediatamente al hospital..._

**[Fin del Flasback]**

Está bien. Lo entendía.

Según Syaoran contarle sobre el nivel en el que estaba la relación de ella y Touya podía ser demasiado, no sólo porque Tomoyo no tenía ningún recuerdo suyo, si no porque podría llegar a ser muy estresante el saber que alguien, de quien no sabía nada, la conocía mucho mejor de lo que ella se conocía a si misma.

"¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!"

Repitió en su mente una y otra vez, mientras se cubría la cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera (siendo ignorada de igual manera por los otros dos en la habitación). ¿En realidad no habría oportunidad alguna para esos dos?

* * *

[Nota de la autora]

Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir aun, apenas estoy publicando la historia. Hay mucho por ver todavía.

¿Tiene alguna duda, comentario, idea? ¡Dejen su review! Yo con mucho gusto respondo enseguida... sí... lo sé... no está bien tener tanto tiempo libre... pero, si les gusta la historia agradecerán que lo tenga... jajajaja ^w^

En fin... ¡Ya nos leeremos después!


	3. Capitulo 2: Window

**Historia de Pajarita Enamorada-IRIS**

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 2: Window**

* * *

La casa de la familia K era la típica tradicional japonesa.

Era un lugar precioso, de eso no había duda alguna. Era amplio, elegante y sumamente cómodo. Contaba con tres habitaciones, un estudio, una pequeña biblioteca, un sótano y un amplio patio. La mayoría del piso era de madera fina y casi todas las habitaciones tenían grandes ventanas, por lo que siempre había mucha luz sin importar donde te encontraras, además debido a su ubicación era un lugar sumamente tranquilo.

De quererlo realmente podrían venderla en menos de una semana.

Por lo menos eso es lo que creía el mayor de los hijos, Kurogane, en estos momentos mientras estaba en el estudio mirando las cuentas por pagar.

Su hermana menor, Chiharu, probablemente estaría de acuerdo con él.

Simplemente era demasiado grande para dos jóvenes hermanos que debían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera. Además, poco a poco al pasar los años y casi sin que lo notaran, se había convertido en un sitio que usaban sólo para dormir, un tipo de almacén para sus pertenencias, una especie de hotel de paso entre la escuela, el trabajo y el hospital.

Ni siquiera disfrutaban su tiempo ahí. Se había vuelto un lugar triste.

Todo por culpa de los recuerdos. Estos estrujaban su corazón hasta que se quedaban sin esperanza alguna.

Eran como una plaga, como un veneno impregnado en cada uno de los rincones. No podían huir de estos estando ahí, estos se escuchaban a través de las paredes, surgían del olor a tierra mojada, volvían a ellos con el golpeteo del agua contra el techo y con el rechinido de la madera bajo sus pies.

Ahí no se podía estar en paz.

¡Dios! ¡Habían perdido tanto a través de los años!

Sus padres habían muerto hacia 7 años, tres años después de eso Chiharu había sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad que amenazaba su vida, menos de seis meses más tarde Kurogane había sido expulsado de la escuela de música, y al intentar acudir a su familia esta los abandono a su suerte y comenzó a debatirles su herencia.

Al final, de manera forzada, tuvieron que embarcarse en la independencia siendo aun unos niños, Kurogane tuvo que adoptar el papel de padre por el bien de su única y querida hermana, y ambos, por culpa del miedo, se dejaron invadir por la soledad.

Dejar aquella casa llena de malos recuerdos y comenzar desde cero era la idea más acertada.

Pero... con todo ese pasado...

¿Realmente podían tener un nuevo comienzo? ¿Podían en realidad permitirse soñar con un futuro?...

* * *

_Extrañamente conozco mejor sobre el final_

_Estoy triste, muy triste, cuando te miro_  
_Te veo por última vez_  
_Todavía eres bonita, muy bonita, cuando te miro_

_Esta podría ser la última vez que decimos adiós_  
_Esta podría ser la última vez que decimos buenas noches_  
_Esta podría ser la última vez_

_Ve despacio, todo mi cuerpo tiembla_  
_En un día soleado, de repente llueve en esta ventana_  
_Ventana lluviosa_

_Cálmate, mi voz tiembla_  
_La ventana que conoce los secretos de esta noche de paz_  
_Ventana lluviosa_

_Nadie sabe de mi corazón_  
_Puede parecer que estoy sonriendo_  
_pero realmente no lo estoy haciendo, cuando te miro_  
_Te veo llorar, el amor es doloroso, muy doloroso_  
_Cuando te miro, mírame_

_Miro en tus ojos (deja que llueva)_  
_Miro el cielo (deja que llueva)_  
_Lava el dolor (deja que llueva)_

[Canción "Window" interpretada por GDragon]

* * *

La familia K había comenzado con el feliz matrimonio entre Kuragane y Kikyo*(1).

Ambos, dando la espalda a los deseos de sus padres, hermanos y hermanas, se dirigieron a la ciudad, celebraron una pequeña ceremonia y se mudaron a una enorme casa.

Tiempo después, cuando intentaron embarazarse, descubrieron que sus posibilidades de concebir un hijo eran escasas, pero debido a su forma de ser, cálida y amorosa, no se dejaron vencer en sus deseos de ser padres y adoptaron un hijo.

Fue así que Kurogane llegó a sus vidas.

Él venía de una horrible familia; su madre se había suicidado cuando era aun un bebe, debido a una fuerte depresión, dejándolo al cuidado de su padre, el cual era abusivo y desde temprana edad lo golpeaba continuamente, por suerte, al poco tiempo de que cumpliera dos años el pequeño, fue atrapado robando un auto y al amenazar a un testigo con un arma, la policía lo había matado.

Sin embargo, ante los ojos de sus nuevos padres nada de eso importaba en lo más mínimo, era un joven alegre, juguetón, muy inteligente y sobreprotector, que enseguida se robo sus corazones y lleno su casa de alegría.

Unos años después, como suele pasar en ocasiones, Kikyo se embarazo y sin problema alguno tuvo a su primera hija: Chiharu.

La vida en aquel lugar no pudo llegar a ser más perfecta para aquella familia.

Kurogane amó a su hermana como si fuera de su propia sangre y la cuido arduamente, mientras que la pequeña llegó a admirar a su hermano casi como una hija admira a su padre.

Kurogane se consideraba su hermano, estuvieran emparentados o no, la sangre no significaba nada para él. O por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que ella se enfermo y se dio cuenta de que "eso" era lo que había marcado el destino de Chiharu.

Si él no fuera hijo de otra madre y de otro padre habría podido tal vez ayudarla, no le hubiera importado sacrificarse si era por su bien, no le hubiera importado morir si ella podía vivir a cambio...

En eso pensaba Kurogane al despertar aquel 4 de febrero.

Como había tenido una pesadilla en la que su hermana moría, se había levantado y dirigido al baño rápidamente, al entrar fue directamente hacia el retrete y vomito. Las lágrimas que había derramado en sueños estaban frescas en su rostro.

-¿Por qué, si éramos tan felices, pasó todo esto?...

Dijo al aire.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?...

Nadie respondió.

Se puso de pie y tiro de la cadena. Estaba cansado y su cuerpo le parecía terriblemente pesado, pero camino hasta el lavabo, se lavo el rostro y se enjuago la boca.

-¿Por qué?...

Preguntó en un susurro. Alzo la vista y se miro en el espejo. Su reflejo, con una mirada desesperada en el rostro, guardo silencio ante la pregunta. Frustrado golpeo con fuerza el espejo, rompiendo este en pedazos. Su mano comenzó a sangrar y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Rayos!

La sangre corrió por el lavabo y los pedazos del espejo que habían caído pronto se mancharon de rojo. Sin embargo él no se movió. La visión de su propia sangre, aquella sangre tan inútil, le hizo quedarse absorto por un momento.

En medio del silencio y la oscuridad previa al amanecer, se vio a si mismo terminando con todo.

El final de sus problemas se veía tan cerca, que sus dedos cosquilleaban ante la idea de tomar uno de esos trozos y con un único movimiento finalmente acabar con su vida.

¿Tenia realmente una razón para existir? ¿Había algo por lo que valiera la pena seguir en ese horrible mundo que le había arrancado tan cruelmente cada oportunidad de felicidad? ¿Había razón para seguir luchando contra el destino que ya tantas veces le había hecho saber que no debía seguir en este mundo? ¿Había algo más que él pudiera hacer además de terminar con todo?...

Justo cuando estaba levantando su mano, el canto de un gorrión* que estaba fuera de su ventana lo hizo volver en si y, sintiéndose un completo idiota, comenzó a limpiar todo.

Su hermana. La luz de su vida. Ella era la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Era la única esperanza que podía llegar a albergar en su corazón.

Se apuro a limpiar todo y decidió que era momento de salir de aquella casa (a la cual en esos momentos culpaba por aquel pequeño desliz de su conciencia).

Tenía que ir al hospital para visitarla antes de ir a trabajar.

...

Chiharu en esos momentos estaba despertando de un largo y delicioso sueño.

Por unos momentos no supo donde se encontraba y miro alrededor confundida.

Realmente nunca podría acostumbrarse a despertar en un hospital, de eso estaba más que segura; no lo había hecho en esos tres años y ahora después de tres semanas internada tampoco lo había logrado hacer.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de una joven y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Park Souma, que abría las cortinas en esos momentos, la miraba desde el otro lado del cuarto. Alegre y linda como siempre, la saludo y se acerco a ella.

-¿Cómo dormiste? -Pregunto Souma sin perder la sonrisa.

-Muy bien...- Respondió Chiharu con un tono casi infantil- tuve un sueño muy bonito donde conocía un perro en un parque... era arrugado y tenía un lazo de color rosa y me lamia mis manos... ¡fue realmente fabuloso!

-¿Esta vez fue un perro arrugado?- dijo Souma divertida- Vaya que conoces un montón de perros en tus sueños, Chiharu

-¡Es que los perros son lo mejor!

-Okey, okey... no grite señorita, que puede despertar a su nuevo vecino y él doctor nos regañara a ambas... -Souma miro su reloj y, después de apuntar unas cosas en la tabla que estaba en los pies de la cama de Chiharu, volvió a hablar- Todo parece estar en orden, en unos minutos vendrá el doctor a hacerte un chequeo y luego será la hora de visitas, así que pórtate bien unos minutos y espera a que venga el doctor

Chiharu asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza ante las palabras de Souma y se despidió de ella con un movimiento de su mano.

Una vez que ella salió del cuarto, se recostó sobre la cama y soltó un hondo suspiro.

Fingir una sonrisa era tan cansado, aun tan sólo intentar sonar alegre le desgastaba mucho...

No era feliz.

Por más que sonriera y se comportara como si todo estuviera en orden, aquello no podía hacerse realidad.

Estaba cansada de estar enferma, de los hospitales y de las medicinas, estaba cansada de aquella vida a la que había tenido que acoplarse desde que la diagnosticaran.

No soportaba no tener una vida normal, odiaba haber tenido que dejar la escuela y detestaba el hecho de que no podía tener amigos.

Los últimos tres años se la había pasado la mitad de su tiempo en consultas y revisiones medicas, se había hecho examen tras examen y había tenido varias operaciones, hasta había probado tratamientos experimentales que sólo la habían debilitado aun más.

Si fuera por ella hacia mucho que habría salido de ese lugar y habría disfrutado de lo que le quedaba de vida. Años, meses, días, horas. No importaba cuanto le quedaba. Ella quería pasar ese tiempo afuera. Quería pasar ese tiempo en libertad.

Pero no, vivía atrapada en aquel hospital, viendo el mundo a través de una ventana.

Cerro los ojos y se imagino a si misma fuera de aquel lugar, rodeada completamente de arena... sin preocupaciones... sin enfermedad...

Soñar...

Soñar era lo único que le quedaba ahora...

...

Kurogane, ya bañado y arreglado, llegó al hospital alrededor de medio día y entro en la habitación de su hermana (la número 301) portando un gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días dormilona!- Dijo al entrar.

-¡Hermano!- Chiharu se sentó en la cama y sonrío al verlo.

Kurogane se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama que ocupaba su hermana y tomo su mano cariñosamente.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Excelente- contesto la menor con actitud animada- soñé con unos perros y Souma hablo un rato conmigo... además conocí a mi nuevo vecino... -Volvió el rostro hacia la cama vecina que ahora estaba vacía y frunció el ceño levemente- aunque fue a hacerse unos exámenes hace rato... que lastima... quería que lo conocieras...

Kurogane rió ante el puchero de su hermana, lo que hizo que ella volviera el rostro para verlo. Fue entonces que Chiharu noto algo extraño en él.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

En vano intentó ocultar la herida, su hermana fue más rápida y antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo, ya observaba la mano con detenimiento.

-¡Está horrible! ¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-No es nada...- Kurogane se soltó de su agarre y oculto la mano- iré a que me pongan una venda más tarde...

Chiharu volvió a hacer un puchero.

Era claro que le molestaba la actitud de su hermano. La verdad, siempre le había molestado eso de él. A veces estaba tan enfrascado preocupado por ella, que olvidaba cuidar de si mismo.

Ella estaba condenada a aquella vida de hospital, pero él... ¿por qué también debía quedarse igual de encerrado?... ¿era realmente necesario que ambos perdieran la libertad, que ambos sufrieran el peso de la enfermedad?

-¡Kurogane!...

El aludido le dio unas palmaditas a Chiharu (con su mano sana) y le sonrió.

-Ya, ya... iré ahora mismo a ver a Syaoran para que estés tranquila... de todas formas quiero preguntarle sobre tu dada de alta... ayer me dijo que tal vez podrías salir en un par de días si todo salía bien

Kurogane se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Chiharu asintió ante sus palabras, aun sin poder quitar esa expresión preocupada del rostro.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así, hermanito?...

...

Minutos después, Kurogane tocó a la puerta del consultorio de Syaoran, el medico que atendía a su hermana.

Una grave voz le indico que pasara.

-¡Kurogane! Llegas más temprano de lo que te esperaba

El aludido asintió y soltó una leve risa.

-Me corte la mano y Chiharu se altero un poco... ¿podrías ponerme una venda o algo?... pensaba amarrarme un trapo más tarde porque no quería ir al consultorio y aumentar las cuentas del hospital... en realidad cualquier cosa sirve... sólo es para calmarla

Syaoran se levanto de su silla y fue hacia el joven, frunciendo levemente el ceño al observar de cerca la herida.

-Vaya... ¿qué rayos estuviste haciendo?...

Kurogane bajo la mirada y oculto su mano, como si ese no fuera un medico, si no su padre quien le miraba con preocupación.

-Nada...

Syaoran suspiró irritado y fue hacia el cajón de su escritorio.

-Siéntate... anda... te cerrare la herida... creo que tendré que ponerte un par de puntos, pero nada que no puedas soportar

Kurogane asintió y obedeció con la actitud de un niño manso. Enseguida Syaoran se puso a la obra y comenzó a limpiar la herida y a cerrarla.

-Bueno... ya que estás aquí puedo decirte que Chiharu será dada de alta mañana... así que para medio día ya podrá estar de regreso en su casa... sólo quiero que pase aquí la noche para observación, no creo que siga en peligro... por desgracia aun no sé que es lo que causo su sangrado... así que tendrá que venir a verme...

-¿Semanalmente?- Dijo Kurogane, interrumpiéndolo.

Syaoran asintió.

-Cambiaremos sus citas de una vez al mes a una vez a la semana, sólo para estar seguros...- miro con preocupación al joven que parecía haberse molestado ante las noticias- se que a ella no le gustara, pero no veo otro remedio... intentare hablar con algunos de mis colegas y veré si hay algo más que podamos hacer...

Kurogane asintió.

A lo largo de esos tres años la vida de Chiharu se había estado reduciendo cada vez más. Era casi una prisionera de su cuerpo, atrapada entre consultas, sin amigos, sin pasatiempos.

Sí, él estaba al tanto de sus deseos de pasar sus últimos días en la playa, tal vez viajando, sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro, sumergiéndose en el agua, sufriendo por cual traje de baño usar y pensando cosas superfluas como la manera de conseguir un novio, conociendo gente nueva, arriesgándose a hacer locuras como beber hasta desmayarse o tomada por un impulso tatuarse unas grandes alas de ángel en la espalda.

No podía decirle que lo sabía, sabía que ella no se sentiría cómoda con eso. Realmente se esforzaba mucho en no hacerle notar su infelicidad.

Por eso es que había estado pensando en vender la casa.

El dinero les ayudaría a cubrir las cuentas del hospital y finalmente podrían tomarse unas buenas vacaciones, sólo ellos dos, sin preocupaciones, sin hospitales, sin responsabilidades.

-Listo, ya puedes moverte... sólo debes venir mañana a un chequeo... en una semana puedo quitarte los puntos

Kurogane volvió a la realidad y miro su mano vendada.

-Va por mi cuenta... -dijo Syaoran- sólo cuídate un poco más... ahora ve a ver a Chiharu antes de que se preocupe...

...

Kurogane salió de la oficina y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Aquellas ideas aun estaban presentes en su mente, pero de momento no se cuestionaría más al respecto hasta poder hablar con Chiharu o hasta poder encontrar un comprador.

Pasaría a ver a Chiharu unos minutos y luego volvería a casa, debía cambiarse de ropa e ir a trabajar, después debía volver al hospital a ver a Chiharu nuevamente y salir antes de que empezara su otro trabajo de medio-tiempo.

¿Tendría tiempo para ir a comer algo?

Miró el reloj de su muñeca por unos segundos intentando responder aquella pregunta, frunció el ceño y lanzó un suspiro cansado. Esa fue su condena. Aquellos segundos fueron suficientes para que alcanzara a escuchar una voz al final del pasillo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

La voz era tan dulce, tan sedosa, tan cautivadora, que le hizo detenerse y volver el rostro como si de un imán se tratara. Sus pies no le respondieron, su corazón se detuvo un instante y el aire escapo de sus pulmones.

Ahí estaba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y oscuro, una hermosa visión de 1.60; un ángel caído del cielo que despedía un perfume de rosas y que sonreía como si no hubiera otro día; una joven de unos 20 años, de sonrojadas mejillas y vivaces ojos oscuros, que andaba con tal gracia que parecía flotar.

Sí, ahí estaba, la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, saliendo de la sala de enfermeras.

Y sólo la había llegado a ver por culpa de detenerse un instante a ver el reloj.

¿Podía llamarse afortunado?

No.

Pero era seguro que ese momento había decidido el resto de su vida.

* * *

*Nota:

1\. La madre de Kurogane no tiene nombre, tanto en el manga como en el anime, por lo que este nombre es uno que le di yo, sólo para rellenar el espacio.

2\. Los gorriones en tiempos de los romanos, fueron asociado a divinidades protectoras.

* * *

Ahora a los lectores de esta historia, les aviso que hubo uno cuantos cambios, debido a ciertas circunstancias tuve que hacer cambios en los capítulos, todo como mejorías de la historia.

Cualquier duda, critica, comentario, etc, siéntanse libre de dejarlo, responderé lo más pronto que me sea posible. Muchas gracias de antemano por leer la historia.


	4. Capitulo 3: Fool

****Historia de Pajarita Enamorada-IRIS****

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 3: Fool**

* * *

Habían pasado poco más de tres años desde que Eriol Hiragizawa abandonara Japón, el mismo tiempo que había pasado desde que terminara con Tomoyo Daidouji.

A pesar de ello, no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ella al instante en que regreso y piso su país natal por primera vez, era como si el solo aire estuviera cargado de su aroma.

Y fue precisamente eso lo que le hizo saber que nunca la había llegado a olvidar por completo.

Por más relaciones en las que intento involucrarse y alcohol con el que se embriago hasta el punto del desmayo, por más que se alejo de todas las cosas que le hacían recordarla y se metió de lleno en los negocios de su familia; ella había estado presente en su mente todo ese tiempo.

Su primer amor.

La única amiga que había permanecido a su lado en sus solitarios años de infancia. La única persona que realmente lo comprendió. La mujer por la que hubiera dado la vida sin siquiera dudarlo. Su única oportunidad de felicidad.

¿Cómo podría realmente llegar a borrarla por completo si había sido una parte tan importante de su vida?

No había manera de saberlo.

Sin embargo estas ideas vagaron por su mente durante un buen rato, desde que bajo del avión hasta que entro en una camioneta que lo llevaría a casa.

Fue hasta que abrió la puerta de su nueva casa y el olor a nuevo lleno sus pulmones, cuando recordó el motivo por el que había terminado con Tomoyo.

No podía arrepentirse.

Por más dolor que tuvo que causarle, por más mentiras que le dijo, por más cruel que había sido con ella tres años atrás; todo lo que había hecho había sido sólo por su bien.

Estar lejos era la única solución que encontró para que ella pudiera tener una vida normal.

Y sí, planeaba permanecer en Japón por un tiempo indefinido, pero eso no cambiaría las cosas.

No tenía la menor intención de ir a buscarla. Aun debía protegerla.

* * *

_No te vayas, no me dejes y te vayas. __No, no tengo la confianza, no engañes a mis dos ojos. Yo sigo esperando por ti como un tonto. _

_En el olvidado ramo de rosas sigue tu esencia, aunque yo quiero borrarla no se puede. Te estas marchando dejándome vagos recuerdos, amaba todo de ti. ¿Por qué estamos intentando ir por caminos diferentes? Debiste ser sincera, debiste haberte aferrado a mi, yo no sabia nada, pero tú, tú debiste sostenerme... tú... tonta..._

_ Aun no comprendo al amor. ¿Porque te sigues alejando de mí? Estoy como un tonto frente a tu puerta, eso duele y me doy la vuelta, solo con mi triste imagen. Aun hay mal entendidos sin resolverse, en tu interior hay un deseo por los problemas. Te extraño, así que por lo menos en tu corazón quiero vivir y respirar._

_ Te amo... no te amo..._

_Vas a regresar... no regresaras..._  
_ Te extraño..._

_ He llorado toda la noche, te he llamado y no respondes, me he escondido evitando el mundo, desde el momento en que te fuiste he comenzado a morir. Nada ha cambiado. La constante enfermedad se vuelve más profunda. Sólo a mí me esta doliendo, esta estrella está amando y fatigándose... tú... tonta..._

_ A pesar de que he quedado solo, dentro de mí tus recuerdos me sujetan. No nos apartemos de la ultima pagina, toma mi mano. _

_ Toma las cartas y fotografías que me diste, aun si las tiro, nunca se borraran dentro de mí. Debido a mi corazón lleno de esperanza, me quedo despierto toda la noche. No voy a ser capaz de desprenderme de este poco de esperanza._

[Canción "Fool" interpretada por BigBang]

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa era el hijo primogénito de una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo Japón.

Era un joven modelo y los señores Hiragizawa no tenían quejas sobre él. Claro, tenía defectos, entre los que estaba su mala actitud, pero esta pasaba desapercibida porque siempre presentaba una imagen impecable ante el público.

Siempre había sido así, un siendo un niño.

Había sido educado para destacar en cualquier actividad que realizara, ser educado, sobresalir y tener siempre una buena imagen.

Estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, ha ser tratado como un adulto y ha tener siempre la razón. Siempre le habían cumplido sus caprichos, sólo tenía que pedirlo para que enseguida lo consiguieran para él. Lo único que sus padres le habían pedido a cambio había sido, por supuesto, el total control de su futuro.

Y eso había marcado en gran parte su personalidad.

Ahora ya tenía 23 años.

Había pasado toda su vida preparándose para ese momento; había asistido a numerosas escuelas privadas y había tenido montones de maestros particulares, manejaba 4 idiomas y sabía entender otros 2, conocía de política, de comercio, de finanzas, sabía de matemáticas, de química, física y biología, era reconocido por su gusto en el arte y hasta era casi un experto en literatura.

No era para sorprenderse que a su corta edad ya tuviera su propia compañía y fuera de los jóvenes más ricos de Japón.

Era simplemente lo que se esperaba de él.

Ese era el camino que debía seguir el heredero del Imperio Hiragizawa. Sus gustos, sus sueños, sus anhelos; todo eso estaba en segundo plano. Lo más importante en él era su nombre.

El apellido "Hiragizawa" era algo que cargaba como una clase de penitencia (a veces sentía que había hecho algo realmente malo en alguna otra vida), pero que al final había aprendido a sobrellevar.

La mañana del 4 de febrero, después de pedirle a la servidumbre que acomodara su equipaje en su habitación y mientras se preparaba para salir, se quedo durante unos minutos frente al espejo que estaba junto a la puerta de su habitación y casi no pudo saber que había pasado con él.

Ya no había rastro del Eriol que disfrutaba de la vida, ahora era sólo un caparazón hueco, un títere que sus padres podían usar para aumentar su fortuna y que muy pronto tendría otra familia a la cual tendría que forzarse a amar.

Se sentía acorralado.

Llevaba apenas unas horas en Japón y ya sentía que llegaba al final de su vida lleno de arrepentimientos.

¿Había alguna salvación para su felicidad o por siempre seguiría siendo un peón más; siempre obediente al mandato del rey, dispuesto a la muerte por algo a lo que ni el mismo le encontraba sentido?

Se arreglo la ropa y en un momento de descontrol pateo una de sus mesitas intentando alejar aquellas ideas de su mente.

No. No tenía ningún caso preocuparse ahora por su futuro. De todas formas no tenía ninguna razón por la cual intentar cambiar su destino. La "vida en familia" que le esperaba era probablemente lo único que podría llegar a ser importante para él. Nada podía ser peor que la soledad a la que se había acostumbrado.

Se quedo mirando al espejo un minuto más, antes de que un pequeño gatito se acercara a él, curioso por el ruido y dispuesto a subirle el animo restregándose contra sus piernas.

**[Flashback (4 años antes)]**

_Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban por el centro comercial, estaban tomados de las manos como una pareja cualquiera, felices, despreocupados._

_Se acercaron a la tienda de mascotas y se pusieron a ver a los animales. Ninguno de los dos podía tener mascotas, la madre de ella tenía alergias y a él se lo tenían prohibido en su casa, por eso era que disfrutaban mucho de visitar juntos la tienda de animales, algunas veces hasta visitaban los refugios de animales y ayudaban un poco (además claro de que donaban una buena cantidad de dinero)._

_-Mira, amor, ahí está la pequeña Sam- dijo ella señalando a una pequeña gatita de color negro, la cual habían visto en esa tienda desde hacía semanas y a la que no habían podido evitar nombrar, como si realmente fuera suya._

_-Buenas tardes Sam- dijo Eriol, moviendo su mano frente al vidrio, llamando así la atención de la pequeña, que comenzó enseguida a querer rasguñar su mano detrás del vidrio._

_-Hola mi pequeña… ¿cómo estas?, ¿aun no han venido por ti?... -Tomoyo se agacho e hizo un leve puchero- ha… ojala pudiera llevarte a casa, pero mi madre me mataría…_

_-Tendrá alguien que la quiera mucho, amor, no deberías torturarte tanto…_

_-Lo sé… pero realmente me gustan mucho los gatos… en especial los gatos negros como ella, son mis favoritos, tan bonitos… -sonrió tristemente- ojala pudiera tener uno… -suspiro y se puso de pie, agarrándose del brazo de su novio enseguida- … hasta ya tengo un nombre pensado en caso de que fuera niño –dijo mientras comenzaba a despedirse de la pequeña gatita moviendo nuevamente su mano frente al vidrio._

_-¿Enserio?_

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar y la pequeña gatita maulló con fuerza inútilmente intentando llamar su atención, logrando que sus corazones se partieran en pedazos._

_-¿Cuál es ese nombre?-Pregunto Eriol._

_En ese momento Tomoyo volvió a mostrar una sonrisa y le miro como siempre lo hacía, como si todo un mundo de dolor se escondiera detrás de su mirada, un mundo que él podía comprender perfectamente._

_-Spinel, ¿no es lindo?..._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

-Spinel, niño travieso... ¿quieres salir?

Le pregunto Eriol a su pequeño amigo, que sólo meneo la cola levemente como respuesta.

-Vamos, vamos... cuidado con tus patitas

Le puso su correa al pequeño gato negro, tomo su chaqueta y salió a la calle.

Ese pequeño gatito era la única y verdadera compañía que había tenido últimamente.

-¿Quieres ir a comer o quieres ir al parque? -Le pregunto.

Spinel sólo le miro y siguió caminando a su lado, con su expresión seria y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro con gracia, señal que indicaba que le daba igual cualquier cosa que llegara a pasar. Era una de las cosas que le envidiaba, poseía un sentimiento de calma perpetua, claro que era indiferente y serio, pero también era cariñoso a su propia manera.

-Apurémonos antes de que comience a llover, Spinel

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intenciones, justo cuando comenzaba a caminar calle abajo; su teléfono celular sonó.

El número que apareció en pantalla le hizo detenerse en seco y hacer una mueca.

-¿Otra vez tú?- Preguntó al contestar.

-Bonita manera de hablarle a tu esposa...-Dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Futura esposa... aun no nos hemos casado, no lo olvides- Contesto Eriol con tono irritado.

-Detalles, querido. Sólo detalles minúsculos. Sabes tan bien como yo que ese matrimonio es imposible de evitar, deberías acostumbrarte a la idea de una vez, no quiero un esposo deprimente por el resto de mi vida, te lo digo de una vez, suficiente tengo con mis propios problemas como para también cargar con los tuyos

-Deja de actuar tan tranquila y ya dime para que me marcaste

-Bueno... -la voz femenina se quedo unos instantes en silencio como si intentara recordar el motivo de la llamada y luego, como si nada, hablo con el mismo tono divertido- …pensé que sería lindo pasar un buen rato con mi prometido. Acabo de llegar hace un minuto, es un lindo día y sabes mejor que nadie que no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad...

Eriol frunció el ceño.

-Bien... no tardes...- Dijo antes de cortar la llamada y volver adentro.

...

El timbre sonó con fuerza y Eriol, sin esperar a que alguno de sus criados se acercara a la puerta, fue hacia la entrada y dejo pasar a su no tan apreciada invitada.

La mujer impuso se presencia en la habitación al instante, era como si una fuerte luz hubiera llenado repentinamente cada rincón, hasta el dueño de la casa, que seguía mostrando un ceño fruncido, tuvo que admitir que era una mujer impresionante.

Hermosa, con estilo y elegancia.

Irónicamente, a primera vista parecía la mujer perfecta para Eriol. Era como si ambos se complementaran el uno al otro. Mismo estilo, misma mirada orgullosa, misma actitud arrogante.

-Bienvenida...

Dijo el joven burlonamente.

-Muchas gracias, querido... pero, ¿y mi beso?... vaya manera de recibir a la mujer que tendrá tus hijos... ¿no vez que tu frialdad lastima mi pobre corazón?

La mujer, con la misma actitud altiva y mientras hablaba, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo de comer. Su prometido la siguió y se le quedo viendo, en sus brazos sostenía a Spinel.

-¿Corazón? ¡Vaya bromita!...

-¿Insinúas que no soy una chica sensible y compasiva? -La joven fingió ofenderse y luego volvió a la búsqueda de un bocadillo.

-Lo estoy diciendo con toda claridad, "amor"

-Ya deja de ser tan amargado y dime dónde están las cosas dulces... no he comido nada y estoy despierta desde las 6 de la mañana...

Eriol finalmente soltó a su gatito y de un cajón saco una bolsa de galletas y otra de pan dulce. La mirada de la chica se relajo y mostró por primera vez una linda sonrisa.

-¡Dulce! ¡Dulce! ¡Dulce!...-repitió ella una y otra vez con actitud casi infantil, sorprendiendo una vez más a Eriol.

-¿Estuviste en una conferencia de prensa o en una de las juntas de directivos? –le pregunto él para cambiar rápidamente el tema.

-Pff... estuve en una de esas interminables reuniones con inversionistas extranjeros...-dijo ella mientras comía- luego tuve que tomar un vuelo desde Japón para firmar unos papeles…

-Seguramente aumentaran tus deberes ahora que estamos prometidos... mis padres también deben de estar al tope de trabajo... -una media sonrisa paso por su rostro y se acerco a comer una galleta, súbitamente con actitud amigable- tengo suerte de que el vicepresidente se encarga de todo... casi no me importa el hecho de que no ha querido arreglar mis papeles de traslado de bienes para que comience a trabajar...

-Eres increíble... ¿qué tu padre no te ha dicho nada?... ¿acaso no le importa que puedan robarte tu puesto en la empresa?...

-Kaho... parece que no conoces a mis padres... –dijo él, sin una pizca de molestia en la voz, mientras se llevaba otra galleta a la boca y la masticaba con calma-… lo tienen bien amarrado a ese tipo, así que en realidad no hay de que preocuparse, y en todo caso debería preocuparme de que ellos no decidan quitarme mi empresa... creo que tienen esa idea de sacarle hasta la última gota a este matrimonio

-Vaya...- la pelirroja pareció casi sorprendida por un instante, pero luego su mirada volvió a ser aquella cosa fría y sin emociones, por lo que se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto- por lo menos después de la boda podre quitarles la mitad...

Eriol soltó una risa casi sincera y se acomodo la ropa.

-Claro, querida...-dijo alegre- ahora deja eso y vamos a comer algo de verdad...

...

Kaho Mizuki salió de la casa seguida de Eriol.

Paso un minuto tal vez antes de que la hermosa joven se abrazara del brazo de su acompañante y actuara casi como una niña enamorada, sorprendiéndolo, pues no sólo sus facciones se relajaron, sino que también de pronto parecía una persona completamente diferente.

-¿Oye qué te pasa?...

Le pregunto, queriendo apartarla sin lograrlo.

-Se llama hacer publicidad... y no creas que estoy muy contenta por hacerlo... -apretó su brazo más de la cuenta causándole un leve dolor- ups... perdón... deberías ver más a tu alrededor, querido... hay un par de reporteros al otro lado de la calle... pero no voltees... bobo

Dicho y hecho, Eriol, con un gesto inocente, volvió el rostro y miro a los reporteros, que tomaron eso como una invitación a acercársele.

-¡Eriol! ¡Eriol! ¡Eriol!

Kaho Mizuki rió divertida.

-Vaya que eres un bobo, amor... -dijo en tono dulce- ahora no podremos quitárnoslos de encima...

Los reporteros cruzaron la calle y los rodearon

-¿Están felices por el compromiso? ¿Cómo decidieron casarse? ¿Están verdaderamente enamorados? ¿No creen que el dinero sea una mala excusa para contraer matrimonio?

-¿Están de acuerdo con la mala publicidad que ha tenido esta unión? ¿Qué dirían a los que están en contra de este matrimonio y esperan que se disuelva el compromiso?

-¿Hace cuanto se conocen? ¿Sus padres los presentaron con la intención de que se casaran?

-¿Ya tienen pensado a quien invitaran a la boda? ¿Será una gran ceremonia? ¿Tienen pensado gastar toda su fortuna?

-¿Sus compañías se unirán bajo una misma directiva?

-¿Son conscientes de que han subido las acciones de las compañías de sus familias? ¿Creen que esto ha sido un buen negocio?

-¿Creen en los matrimonios arreglados? ¿No creen que deberían esperar a ser mayores y encontrar a alguien a quien sí amen?

-¿No temen terminar en un divorcio? ¿Si lo hacen quién se quedara con la mitad de la compañía del otro?

-¿Harán un acuerdo pre-nupcial? ¿Eriol ya comenzó a trabajar de nuevo en la compañía? ¿Crees que los poderes cambien ahora que volviste a Japón?

-¿Eriol no estará pensando en sus viejas novias ahora que volvió? ¿Está enterado de que su antigua novia estuvo involucrada en el accidente de la calle "Rose"? ¿Piensa ir a visitarla al hospital?

Y con esa última pregunta, Eriol se congelo.

Su mundo pareció desmoronarse en un instante, palideció y su corazón se detuvo. Era como si todo se hubiera acabado y ahora lo único que quedaba en el mundo era el silencio y él en medio de una terrible explosión, que no sólo destruía su cuerpo, si no que hacia añicos su corazón, con tal fuerza, que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

No con su digna y fuerte voz, si no con una especie de gemido lastimero, susurro aquel nombre que tantas veces se había obligado a callar.

-¿Tomoyo?...

Era una suerte que siempre llevara lentes sobre el rostro. Su prometida sintió a tiempo como se tensaba su cuerpo y actuó como toda una hija de sus padres, tomó a su prometido del brazo y lo llevo adentro de la casa.

-Fin de la entrevista, caballeros...

Cerro la puerta tras de si y observo al joven, que parecía aun no lograr salir de aquel shock... ¿Quién era aquella Tomoyo de la que habían hablado y que demonios le ocurría a Eriol?

* * *

[Notas de la autora]

Listo. Otro capitulo publicado. Ya es oficialmente Lunes, así que de una vez aviso que el próximo capitulo será publicado exactamente dentro de una semana. Es tiempo justo, ¿no creen? Una semana de espera solamente.

¿Les gusto este capitulo? ¿Qué opinan de Eriol? ¿Qué hay de Kaho? Espero que se hayan dado una idea de los personajes principales de la historia ya con estos 3 capítulos. Aun falta mucho por ver. ¡Esto es sólo el comienzo!

¿Tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica, idea? ¡Dejen su review! Yo contesto todos enseguida... tal vez tengo demasiado tiempo libre... jajajajaja ^w^

En fin... ¡nos leemos pronto gente bonita!


	5. Capitulo 4: Tears are falling

****Historia de Pajarita Enamorada-IRIS****

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 4: Tears are falling**

* * *

Un apuesto joven de ojos oscuros, aquel día 4 de febrero, poco antes de medio día, salió de la habitación 301, la que actualmente ocupaba como paciente en el Hospital Estatal de Tokio.

Había sido internado hacia casi tres meses, pero aun no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ver aquel techo blanco sobre su cabeza, por lo que en esos momentos había escapado de su cuarto y vagaba por los pasillos.

Sólo quería pasear y evitar los exámenes de rutina, estos le aburrían y lo ponían de mal humor, no sólo porque era incomodo responder las mismas preguntas una y otra vez, si no también porque le recordaban el hecho de que no podía salir de aquel lugar.

Seguramente Souma, la enfermera que lo cuidaba, se molestaría mucho una vez viera que no estaba. Sí, no tenía duda de eso. Pero ya nada se podía hacer. Luego se disculparía con ella, cuando estuviera de mejor humor.

Siguió caminando. Su actitud lo hacia parecer aun más apuesto de lo que ya era. Andaba tan tranquilo y relajado en su bata de hospital, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón (que era más como una especie de pijama) y otra sosteniendo un cigarrillo.

Su propia madre (que siempre lo había subestimado) se habría sorprendido. No era para menos. Un joven en su situación que pudiera mantenerse en tal estado de calma era algo realmente asombroso y admirable, aun las enfermeras, que lo ubicaban perfectamente, lo admiraban desde lejos.

¿Importaba realmente perderse un rato cuando estaba condenado a morir? ¿Era importante permanecer en aquel hospital cuando aquellos doctores no podían hacer nada para salvarlo? Es lo que se preguntaba continuamente.

Su mirada, años antes una luz que reflejaba un alma rebelde, ahora tenía un débil brillo que reflejaba su resignación.

Moriría.

Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero muy pronto su corazón se detendría y finalmente él dejaría de estar en este mundo.

El significado de su propio nombre sonó con fuerza en su mente, con un dejo de ironía tan evidente, que por un momento, mientras todas estas preguntas flotaban en su cabeza, una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Seguramente su madre llegaría a alegrarse de todo eso, después de todo él siempre había sido un estorbo para ella y sus brillantes planes.

"Ahora su hija podrá reclamar su derecho sobre aquella herencia"- Fue lo que pensó.

Y antes de que alguna otra idea cruzara su mente, abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras de emergencia y desapareció tras esta.

* * *

_Paso las noches sin dormir con muchos pensamientos de ella en mi mente._  
_No hay duda de que soy un tonto._  
_Las lágrimas están cayendo en mi corazón._  
_Debo enterrar todo el dolor._

_Pensé que estaba bien solo, pero entonces apareciste_  
_y mi mundo se volvió al revés cuando ya me estaba dando por vencido._

_Yo no quería salir lastimado._  
_Era demasiado egoísta para ver que era un tonto._  
_Pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad de amar,_  
_así que elegí ser una persona así;_  
_alguien que nunca se preocupa por nadie más._

_Parece que conoces mi corazón._  
_Incluso estando herido te quedas a mi lado._

_"No tiene que ser así"; eso es lo que me dijiste y ahora quiero creerlo._

_Sólo me amas sin esperar nada de mí._  
_No puedo creer que haya encontrado a alguien como tú._  
_Espero que no sea demasiado tarde,_  
_que todavía te sientas de la misma manera._

_Finalmente me he dado cuenta_  
_que eres mi segunda oportunidad._

[Canción "Tears are falling" interpretada por Lee Sang Gon]

* * *

Tomoyo, en esos momentos, llegaba al hospital.

Iba completamente sola a visitar a Syaoran, porque Touya había ido a trabajar y Sakura había ido de compras con una amiga.

Se sentía, por primera vez desde que dejara el hospital, verdaderamente tranquila.

No sabía si lo que la calmaba era el hecho de no sentirse observada o simplemente el no estar con Touya, pero no le importaba. Ahora podía respirar y eso era lo único que le interesaba.

Entro al hospital y saludo a las enfermeras. Era curioso; los pacientes del Dr. Li eran muy populares entre el personal, tal vez porque eran casos imposibles, tal vez porque el doctor era muy guapo y era continuamente visitado por las enfermeras, tal vez por razones que ella no llegaba a comprender, pero era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta y que de cierta manera la hacia feliz, después de todo tenía muchas amigas en aquel lugar.

Estar en el hospital le causaba un sentimiento de paz como el que ningún otro lugar le daba, un sentimiento de nuevo comienzo, algo raro y maravilloso…

Camino distraídamente y se topo con la sala de enfermeras, donde todas comían alegres. Ellas, como si fuera una vieja y querida amiga, la recibieron y la invitaron a quedarse un rato, invitación que por supuesto acepto.

Se quedo tal vez 10 minutos, tal vez 20...

Y al salir de aquel lugar le pasó algo tan curioso, que no podría ser descrito de una manera apropiada.

Su voz, justo después de dar las gracias a las enfermeras por todas sus tiernas atenciones, pareció perderse en el fondo de su garganta. Su cuerpo comenzó a pesarle y la sangre de sus venas corrió con tal rapidez por su cuerpo, que un cosquilleo la recorrió por completo al mismo tiempo que el calor aumentaba. Su rostro enrojeció y se sintió sin aire.

Sin embargo, contra todo pronostico, siguió caminado sin detenerse.

¿Qué ocurría con ella? ¿Que había al fondo de aquel pasillo que había logrado hacerla reaccionar de aquella manera?

No importaba. Ella no deseaba saberlo y probablemente nunca lo sabría, así como no sabría que ese momento de cobardía era el que decidiría todo lo que iba a venir después.

Las dificultades que habría de ahora en adelante serían mucho más difíciles... ¡y pensar que habría arreglado todo con volver el rostro y encontrarse con la mirada de ese joven tan bondadoso!

...

Del otro lado de la ciudad, una joven muy hermosa salía de un lujoso restaurante.

A primera vista parecía haber almorzado ahí, pues era el justo tipo de mujer que almorzaba en caros restaurantes, pero si prestabas la debida atención podías notar que debajo de toda esa belleza había una joven muy trabajadora.

En realidad era mesera de medio tiempo en aquel lugar, estudiante en la escuela nocturna y asistente de un importante hombre de la industria musical.

¿Su nombre?

Nakuru Akisuki.

En esos momentos, ya lejos de la puerta del restaurante, tomó su teléfono y marco un número con rapidez.

-Touya... contesta por favor...-susurro-

Su voz era suave y tierna, sin embargo, a pesar de su suplica, el teléfono siguió sonando y pocos segundos después una voz dijo: "Te comunicaste al teléfono de Touya Kinomoto, no puedo contestar ahora, pero deja tu mensaje y me comunicare contigo en la brevedad".

Ella frunció el ceño, logrando con este tierno gesto captar la atención de varios jóvenes.

¿Porque Touya no contestaba su teléfono? ¿Tan difícil era hablar un minuto con ella?... ¡Vaya que ese chico nunca estaba cuando lo necesitaba!...

Dios, cómo quería odiarlo, enserio quería odiarlo con cada fibra de su ser, sin embargo, el sólo recuerdo de su sonrisa logro que su corazón latiera con fuerza, mientras su rostro adquiría un hermoso color rojo.

¿Por qué tenía que amar a alguien que no la amaba?...

No quería admitirlo, pero era más que obvio que para él aquella niña siempre estaría en primer lugar. A pesar de las veces que ella lo apoyo, a él aun le seguía importando más aquella niña.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de estar a su lado!

Desde hacía una semana que no lo veía y ya estaba cansada y ansiosa de tanto esperar a que apareciera. Él siempre estaba ocupado, pero ella no se podía rendir.

Miro el teléfono y sin dudarlo mando un mensaje.

"Touya... ¿quieres salir a almorzar conmigo? Quiero hablar contigo"

Y después de asegurarse que el mensaje fuera enviado, guardo su teléfono y se dirigió a casa.

...

No muy lejos de ahí, Eriol finalmente volvía en si.

¿Dónde estaba exactamente? No tenía idea. No recordaba haberse movido de lugar, mucho menos sentarse o tomar una copa entre sus manos. Miro alrededor confundido y se puso de pie de golpe.

-Hey... hey... ¡tranquilo!

La voz de una joven le hizo reaccionar.

Sí, esa era su prometida, Kaho Mizuki. Y ahora que veía bien, ambos estaban en la sala de su casa.

-Vaya querido... esa muchacha debe ser especial... llevas así casi media hora...-dijo la joven que con una mano y de manera distraída jugueteaba con Spinel- tuve que traerte arrastrando porque fuiste demasiado obvio frente a la prensa... -agrego frunciendo levemente el ceño- espero que no se hayan dado cuenta o nos meteremos en problemas...

Eriol miro el suelo levemente avergonzado.

-¡Que idiota soy!...

Kaho rió divertida.

-Deja de actuar como un mártir y dime quien es esa Tomoyo y porque reaccionaste de aquella manera

Su prometida, con aquella sonrisa casi amigable, se sentó a su lado y tomo una copa entre sus manos, dispuesta a escuchar la historia. Eriol, ligeramente sorprendido, comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido tres años atrás.

No era consciente del efecto de aquello.

Estaba muy distraído contando aquella triste historia como para notar el color que adquirió poco a poco el rostro de su prometida ante la cercanía de ambos y demasiado enfrascado en sus propias palabras como para notar el ritmo con que comenzó a latir su corazón.

¿Era acaso que aquel viejo amor nunca lo dejaría mirar hacia delante? ¿Qué tendría que pasar para que dejara de mirar atrás y notara que la felicidad estaba más cerca de lo que él creía?

...

Kaho Mizuki, hermosa joven de 21 años, tras hablar por dos horas con su prometido, salió de la habitación y contestó su teléfono, él cual llevaba ya varios minutos sonando. La dulce voz de un hombre sonó del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Niña! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Cariño!- Kaho sonrió sinceramente por primera vez aquel día.

-Linda, te he extrañado mucho... deberías hacerme un espacio en tu agenda y venir a visitarme... no es posible que usted este descuidándome tanto

-Ho... es verdad... lo siento mucho, cariño, he estado tan ocupada con lo del compromiso que no he podido escaparme... hoy pensaba ir a verte, pero el idiota de Eriol hizo una escenita y ahora debo permanecer aquí todo el día... por lo menos hasta que me digan que no hay ninguna noticia al respecto

-Vaya... -la voz sonó algo molesta- ese Eriol si que es un regalo... no está comenzando muy bien conmigo ese noviecito tuyo...

-Oye... no le digas así... sabes que no me gusta ni un poquito... -hablo dulcemente y agrego- usted es el único para mi

-¿Único? Vamos, pequeña... debes tener miles de chicos por ahí... deja de quererme hacer sentir especial... tal vez comience a creértelo

-Eres un loco ¿lo sabias?- dijo Kaho divertida- pero igual, haré todo lo posible por quitármelo de encima para ir a verte... sólo recuerda que te quiero mucho y se paciente

-Bien, bien, lo intentare... muy bien... entonces ya nos veremos... ¡adiós linda!

-¡Nos vemos!

Kaho se despidió con un tono triste y guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo. Parpadeo como si se obligara a despertar de un sueño (al que sentía que había entrado al contestar aquella llamada) y miro alrededor, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que con las prisas de responder había entrado a la habitación de Eriol.

Antes de siquiera pensar en comenzar a mirar sus cosas, un gran espejo que estaba junto a la puerta le llamo la atención. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando se puso de pie frente a este y comenzó a observarse con detenimiento.

Tenía 21 años. Era hermosa, rica y estaba comprometida.

¿No se supone que debía estar contenta?

Se miraba en aquel espejo y, a pesar de la elegancia, la ropa cara, la belleza y la juventud, no podía negar que era la viva imagen de la soledad.

Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había sido así. Se había sentido sola mientras estaba en el jardín de niños, en la primaria, secundaria y en la preparatoria, sin importar cuantas personas la rodearan ella siempre se sentía sola... excepto con él…

ÉL era la excepción a casi toda regla aplicable en su vida.

Cuando todos los demás la hacían llorar, él la hacía reír; cuando todos los demás le decían que todo iba a estar bien, él le llevaba una botella de vino y le decía que lo superaría; cuando todos le decían que era una mala idea, él la tomaba de la mano y le decía que la vida era muy corta para no intentar de todo.

La había ayudado de tantas maneras y en tantas ocasiones que le costaba poder contarlas todas. Simplemente lo amaba mucho y él la amaba por igual.

Y ahora por la situación de ambos, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba verlo y de lo mucho que necesitaba estar a su lado, no podía ni pasar un solo día con él.

Antes tenía la idea de que nada los podía mantener lejos el uno del otro. Sus padres lo habían rechazado y hasta tuvo que pasar un tiempo en el extranjero, pero por más distancia que había entre ellos, siempre encontraban la manera de estar en contacto, todos los peros que les ponían eran simples obstáculos. Él siempre permaneció a su lado, nunca la dejó sola.

Y ahora era tan difícil...

¿Su vida no tenía arreglo? ¿Siempre dependería de los deseos de sus padres? ¿El dinero realmente era lo más importante? ¿El dinero podría comprar su felicidad?

No.

El dinero era la cosa más inútil que existía sobre la faz de la tierra. La vida, en estos últimos meses, le había dejado claro que el dinero cuando realmente se necesita no sirve para nada.

El amor, la amistad, la libertad, la vida. El dinero no puede proteger esas cosas. ¿Entonces de que le serviría a ella? ¿Realmente era inteligente basar toda su felicidad en algo tan inútil? ¿Era prudente seguir aquel camino que sólo prometía infelicidad?

...

Souma camino por el pasillo buscando a su paciente.

Estaba algo molesta, pero disimulaba muy bien su actitud pues no quería que ninguno de los doctores notara que nuevamente había perdido a ese necio muchacho.

-Niño tonto... ¿dónde te metiste esta vez?

Abrió numerosas puertas y saludó a los doctores con actitud alegre, pero por ningún lado encontró al joven.

Finalmente, tras media hora de estarlo buscando, decidió acudir al doctor que atendía al joven: Li Syaoran.

Sin embargo tampoco lo encontró en su oficina...

Estaba a punto de resignarse a no encontrar a su paciente, cuando decidió volver a la habitación que el joven compartía con Chiharu y preguntarle si sabía a donde se había ido a meter.

Toco a la puerta y la abrió. Dentro estaba Chiharu acompañada de su hermano.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al encontrarse con la mirada de Kurogane, su rostro enrojeció y una tímida sonrisa se formo en su rostro. El joven pareció sufrir una reacción parecida al notarla a ella.

-No me di cuenta de que aun era hora de visita…-dijo Souma mirando al suelo- sólo venía a buscar a... bueno... no importa... los dejare solos...

-No, no... adelante -dijo apuradamente Kurogane, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo sus cosas- yo ya me iba... de hecho ya voy tarde al trabajo...

Chiharu miro a ambos hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza y luego vio como su hermano huía a toda prisa del lugar, volviendo el rostro sólo lo suficiente para despedirse de ella.

-Nos vemos, volveré más tarde- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Souma se quedo mirando la puerta, luego tras unos segundos soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacia Chiharu con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Has visto a tu compañero de cuarto?...

Chiharu le miro fijamente con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, era claro que no la había engañado ni por un segundo. ¡Eran simplemente tan obvios! Souma se sonrojo ante la mirada de la joven, pero no salió de la habitación hasta que obtuvo una respuesta de su parte.

-Salió hace un rato a hacerse unos exámenes, ¿no?

Souma suspiro con molestia y salió de la habitación 301 sintiéndose torpe.

¿Por qué su corazón aun latía con fuerza? ¿Qué le había dado Kurogane? ¿Qué había de especial en ese joven que de manera tan fácil le hacia perder la compostura? ¿Cómo la había logrado enamorar?

No lo sabía.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que él frecuentaba el hospital, así que lo conocía bastante bien. Primero sólo lo veía de vez en cuando, iba cada par de meses, pero luego comenzó a ir cada vez más continuamente, cada mes, cada semana, finalmente prácticamente a diario.

Habían comenzado como buenos amigos. Ella era consiente de la clase de carga que llevaba encima y se había acercado a él para consolarlo, tal vez no podía ayudar demasiado a su hermana, pero por lo menos podía ser alguien con quien él pudiera hablar.

Y sin poder evitarlo se había enamorado de él.

Pero era imposible. Él nunca la había visto de esa manera, ella simplemente era una amiga y no dudo en rechazarla gentilmente cuando le hablo de sus sentimientos.

"Lo siento. No tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? Lo más importante para mí es mi hermana... lo siento mucho"

¡Ojala él no hubiera dicho eso! ¡Dios! ¡Ojala ella no le hubiera dicho nada!

Deseaba poder odiarlo, así de una vez por todas hubiera dejado ese capitulo atrás, pero con lo que de había dicho le había quitado esa oportunidad. Y ahora eran un par de tontos que no podían estar en la misma habitación sin sentirse incómodos.

¡Que tonta había sido!

Ella desde un inicio había sabido que lo más importante para Kurogane era Chiharu, él se lo había dicho una y mil veces: ella era su mundo. Nada podría superar el amor que él le tenía a Chiharu. Él siempre pensaría primero en su pequeña hermanita antes que en él mismo, así que las relaciones mas allá de la amistad estaban vetadas.

Lanzó un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Miró alrededor levemente avergonzada por su distracción (¡se había quedado de pie en medio del pasillo viendo la nada como si fuera una loca!) y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

Nada ganaría atormentándose con esas ideas y, lo más importante, no encontraría a su paciente si no comenzaba a prestar más atención a su alrededor.

Mostró una gran y falsa sonrisa y se decidió a encontrar a su travieso paciente a como diera lugar.

* * *

[Nota de la autora]

¡Hello!

¿Qué les parecío este capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quien se imaginan que es el misterioso paciente? ¡uuuuuu! Parece que finalmente aparecieron las rivales de Tomoyo, pero parece que nuestros jóvenes aun andan bastante ciegos al respecto... ¿qué creen que ocurra?

En fin, si tienen alguna duda, comentario, idea, cualquier cosa... ¡Dejen su review! Yo con mucho gusto respondo enseguida como de rayo ^w^

¿Bien?... ¡Ya nos leeremos después!


	6. Capitulo 5: Rose

****Historia de Pajarita Enamorada-IRIS****

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 5: Rose**

* * *

Kaho salió de la habitación de Eriol con una expresión casi sombría, preocupando al instante a su prometido, que se acerco con sigilo.

-¿Oye está todo bien?

La joven pareció volver en si con sus palabras y mostró como respuesta automática una sonrisa, seguida de un leve asentimiento con la cabeza. Eriol no se lo trago ni por un segundo.

-Mira, ya se que sólo soy una farsa, pero puedes confiar en mí… -frunció levemente el ceño al ver que ella estaba apunto de replicarle y agregó con tono algo molesto al tiempo que volvía a la sala- y si no crees poder, por lo menos no tienes que fingir… ¿sabes?, puedo notar perfectamente tus mentiras

Kaho se quedo un instante meditando las palabras del joven, que le había dado la espalda y ahora volvía a servirse un poco de vino, antes de finalmente ir tras él. Eriol pensó por un instante que había sido tal vez muy duro con ella, y opto por fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido, así que en cuanto la escucho caminar hacia él le mostró una amigable y fingida sonrisa.

-Si terminaste de hablar por teléfono, creo que ya podemos salir a comer algo… el chofer acaba de informarme que la prensa se acaba de ir

Kaho algo confundida por lo ocurrido, asintió con la cabeza y tomo su bolso sin decir palabra.

-Hay un restaurante realmente bueno al que me gustaba mucho ir… creo que te gustara… ¡hace 3 años que no puedo visitarlo!...

La muchacha finalmente hablo, pero sólo para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese lugar?

Eriol le abrió la puerta caballerosamente antes de responder.

-"CLOW"-y agrego en tono orgulloso- … y yo soy el dueño…

* * *

_Mi amor es como una rosa roja_  
_Puede que sea hermosa ahora_  
_Pero mis espinas te herirán. _  
_Mi amor es como una rosa roja_  
_Sí, puede que sea fragante_  
_Pero mientras más te acerques, más te heriré._

_No me mires con esa mirada brillante. _  
_No hables de amor tan fácilmente. No._  
_ Si quieres mi corazón, tienes que tomar mi dolor también_  
_dado que serás pinchando por mis espinas algún día._

_No confíes en mí demasiado,_  
_no me conoces tan bien aún_  
_así que sólo corre y huye._  
_No me ames,_  
_no me conoces tan bien aún. _  
_Dije corre. Sólo huye. _  
_No vengas a mí._

_Viendo tu confianza me hace sentir tan mal por ti. _  
_Tus pasos confiados hacia mí parecen tan lamentables hoy. _  
_¿Emociones? Eso es un lujo para mí. _  
_¿Amor? Ese es el mejor amigo de la obsesión. _  
_Así que sólo corre, huye. _  
_Porque tú y yo llegaremos a un final_

_Cada rosa tiene espinas._

_[Canción "Rose" interpretada por Lee Hi]_

* * *

Aquel 4 de febrero parecía ser un día terriblemente largo, no sólo para los pacientes del Hospital Estatal de Tokio, si no también para las personas ajenas a él. Tal era el caso de Touya.

El apuesto joven, mientras se dirigía al trabajo, estaba ansioso. Parecía que lo único que hacía era pensar en Tomoyo Daidouji.

Aquella mañana la había dejado en casa y ella le había dicho con una sincera sonrisa que iría a su revisión con el doctor completamente sola, así que de alguna manera se sentía tranquilo. Sin embargo, su seguridad no era lo que lo mantenía distraído en esta ocasión.

En su mente su figura menuda y hermosa se pintaba a cada segundo, sus manos suaves, su dulce mirar, su piel de porcelana, su largo y sedoso cabello negro. Ella era una chica especial y aun con todos los problemas tenía muy claro el porqué la amaba, lo tenía presente en su mente en esos momentos y lo había tenido muy claro desde que el día en que la había conocido.

Simplemente ella era el amor de su vida.

No habría nunca otra mujer como ella, aun si volviera a nacer, ella seguiría siendo siempre la mujer que más amaría.

Y la vida había sido cruel con él porque le había arrebatado a la mujer de su vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora los recuerdos que ella había perdido eran los que él más valoraba, a pesar de que sintiera su corazón romperse cada que uno volvía a su mente.

A veces se preguntaba si después de eso aun podría vivir bien... ¿qué pasaría si ella no se enamoraba nuevamente de él?... ¿podría volver a empezar una vida, sabiendo lo maravillosa que había sido la vida a su lado?

No estaba seguro de nada.

Llego al trabajo y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

Tenía tanto que pensar...

Miro los papeles que tenía frente a si y un sobre resalto del montón llamando su atención, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió con rapidez.

Allí estaba, en grandes letras doradas, su oportunidad para empezar desde cero. Aquella que un mes antes rechazara sin dudar. Aquella carta suplicante que le ofrecía el trabajo ideal, mucho dinero y que le daba una salida fácil de todo aquello...

Quiso arrugar la carta y lanzarla a la basura enseguida, pero sólo sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos... algo dentro de si le dijo que no podía hacerlo...

Lo guardo nuevamente y lo puso bajo un montón de hojas en uno de los cajones.

¿Es que en realidad pensaba en escapar?

…

No muy lejos de ahí, Tomoyo Daidouji salió del hospital y se sentó en la primera banca que encontró.

Se sentía extraña.

Su rostro aun estaba rojo, sus manos aun temblaban y sentía aun sus piernas débiles. Era completamente consciente de que aquellos síntomas no eran normales, pero sabía que nada se debían a su condición.

¿Qué, o más bien quién había logrado alterarla de aquella manera?

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, intentando calmarse. Tras unos segundos volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que tenía su teléfono entre las manos, pues en un movimiento casi automático lo había abierto y estaba listo para mandar un mensaje a Touya.

"¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos?"

Era lo que se leía en la pantalla.

Frunció el ceño y quiso cerrar el teléfono, pero un sentimiento cálido se había extendido por su cuerpo al leer aquel nombre y sus síntomas se habían detenido de golpe.

Se quedo viendo la pantalla y comenzó a pensar en aquel joven.

Touya Kinomoto, a quien tenía registrado en su nuevo teléfono simplemente como Touya, era un joven apuesto, alto y tierno. No sabía mucho de su vida, pero lo poco que sabía no se lo había dicho él, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba bien ellos dos nunca se habían quedado a solas, mucho menos habían tenido una verdadera platica, aun cuando él permanecía siempre a su lado y se preocupaba por ella, las únicas palabras que ella le había dicho directamente habían sido "no", "si, por favor" y "gracias".

A pesar de eso, él despertaba un sentimiento muy peculiar en ella, no era que lo recordara, porque por más que veía su rostro tenía muy claro en su cabeza que no lo conocía, si no más bien de alguna manera al fijar sus ojos en él, al verlo sonreír, al saberlo cerca suyo, su cuerpo de manera automática se sentía cálido, como si alguien la abrazara, se sentía segura y a salvo.

Claro, se ponía nerviosa y ansiosa al recibir sus atenciones, y al sentir su mirada pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos no podía evitar sentirse torpe e incomoda. Pero eso no eliminaba ese sentimiento de ella.

¡Era todo tan confuso!

¿Tenía que sentirse de esa manera? ¿Era normal que le produjera ese joven tan confuso montón de sensaciones?

Miro la pantalla de su teléfono un momento más y casi en un movimiento involuntario mando finalmente el mensaje.

¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Quería acercarse a Touya, hacerse su amiga, llegar a conocerlo?

No lo sabía.

…

Sakura en esos momentos entraba al hospital.

No se detuvo al entrar, fue directamente a la cafetería del lugar y se sentó en una de las mesas.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos.

Se sentía confundida y tonta y por sobre todo nerviosa. ¿Cómo es que había aceptado salir con el doctor que atendía a su mejor amiga? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había aceptado tener una cita en la cafetería de un hospital?

Eso era un error. Un estúpido error. Lo que debía hacer era salir de ahí y fingir que había tenido una emergencia y luego averiguar como podía evitar volver a ver a aquel doctor. Sí, eso debía hacer, no debía permanecer ahí ni un instante más.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué sus piernas no le respondían? ¿Por qué continuamente verificaba su aspecto? ¿Por qué no podía evitar mirar la hora en su reloj? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella?

Ella no era así, ella nunca se ponía nerviosa ni esperaba un hombre, no, de hecho ella era terriblemente impuntual, siempre llegaba por lo menos 20 minutos tarde y a veces hasta horas enteras, y esperaba siempre que la otra persona tuviera la paciencia para quedarse esperando por ella y que fueran puntuales por si se le ocurría realmente llegar a tiempo.

Miro nuevamente el reloj e hizo un puchero. Dos minutos tarde. Ese tipo la citaba y la dejaba esperando, sentada completamente sola en medio de la cafetería de un hospital. Suspiro y volvió a ver la hora en su celular.

¿Cómo había aceptado salir con un tipo así? No podía entenderlo.

Ella nunca había aceptado salir con un chico así como así, nunca daba un sí sin saber que la cita iba a gustarle, en un buen lugar, sin tiempo marcado. Odiaba más que nada que alguien la citara y le advirtiera que ella no era su prioridad y que tenía algo que hacer un par de horas después, como si ella fuera una cosa cualquiera.

Ella ponía muchos "peros" a la hora de salir con un chico y sin embargo ahí estaba; justo a la hora a la que la habían citado, esperando a un tipo que le había advertido que sólo podría almorzar con ella porque tenía un millón de cosas que hacer, muy bien arreglada y con actitud de niña sumisa.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera la había llamado con antelación, le había marcado aquella misma mañana y la había invitado a almorzar como si nada… ¡y ella había dicho que sí!...

Bueno, para ser completamente justos había llamado a las 3 de la mañana, pero ella había dejado sonar el celular, demasiado sorprendida de que alguien la llamara a esa hora. ¡Dios! ¿Acaso ahora ella misma intentaba defenderlo de sus propios pensamientos? ¡Debía de estar volviéndose loca! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No, no había manera de perdonar el que la invitara tan de repente, llamándola a las 7 de la mañana, despertándola sólo para invitarla a almorzar. ¿Acaso él nunca dormía? ¿Ese tipo era como superman o era como un zombi o algo así? No era una persona normal. No, era alguien extraño, pero igual ella estaba ahí esperándolo.

¡Dios, todo eso era mala idea! ¡Debía escapar! ¡Debía huir! ¡Maldita sea, ese tipo no le daba buena espina! ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado su invitación?

Saco de su bolso un espejo y reviso nuevamente su aspecto.

"Bien que te da mala espina salir con ese "doctorcito", pero tardaste casi 2 horas en decidir que usar para salir con él, ¿verdad?" –Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Y soltando un suspiro no pudo evitar darle la razón.

¿Por qué justo ese tipo tenía que gustarle demasiado?

…

Su teléfono sonó un par de veces, pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones Touya lo reviso. Estaba terriblemente ocupado. Había dejado su trabajo de lado durante esos días y ahora, aun cuando no estaba al tope de trabajo, era consciente de que tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

No por arte de magia había logrado pagar las cuentas de Tomoyo en el hospital, se había esforzado mucho en no dejar todo abandonado porque él era el único que en esos momentos podía aportar dinero, no sólo en cuanto a las cuentas medicas, si no también en la renta del apartamento, la comida, ropa, todo lo que ella llegara a necesitar, él se encargaría de pagarlo de su dinero.

¿Si ella lo dejaba? No importaba. Él le había prometido cuidarla y por nada del mundo abandonaría esa promesa, aun cuando ella no lo recordara, aun cuando ella ya no volviera a amarlo nunca más.

De hecho, así había sido desde un principio.

Él la había ayudado a superar algunos obstáculos cuando era sólo su amigo, porque la quería, porque le importaba su salud y su felicidad.

"Lo haces porque estás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?... yo no puedo corresponderte... nunca podré hacerlo… mi corazón le pertenece a ese imbécil… se lo robo y tú no podrás nunca recuperarlo de sus garras… no eres lo suficientemente hombre… eres ridículo… ¿por qué no entiendes que soy un caso perdido?..."

Eso le había dicho ella tres años atrás, sentada entre un restauran de comida rápida y un callejón oscuro, llena de tierra y apestando a alcohol, justo después de que él la había pasado toda la noche buscándola por la cuidad, ya por tercera vez aquella semana.

¡Cómo le había dolido el pecho al escucharla! … hasta recordar aquellas palabras aun hacía que el pecho le doliera…

Él no le respondió nada en ese momento, de hecho casi nunca le respondía, en aquel tiempo que ella solía repetir ese comportamiento cada noche, cuando llegaba el momento en que ella comenzaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido, él la dejaba hablar hasta que se cansaba. No tenía sentido discutir con alguien en ese estado.

Ese día en especial recordaba haber permanecido de pie a su lado mientras ella hablaba, recuperando el aliento y suspirando aliviado. Fue como si su alma hubiera regresado a su cuerpo. Estaba aliviado de verla sana y salva, ahí frente a él, viva y sin un rasguño, no metida en problemas, no en un bar de mala muerte, no bebiendo, no coqueteando con algún tipo ebrio. Sucia y borracha, tirada a plena calle, sí, pero completamente a salvo.

"Me mentirás, ¿verdad?"

Eso había dicho ella mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la cargaba entre sus brazos como si no pesara nada.

"Tenías que ser hombre... me dirás un montón de mentiras... mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras... ninguno de ustedes puede decir algo que sea real… malditos mentirosos… "

Vaya...

¿Por qué recordaba tan bien sus palabras? ¿Por qué recordaba tan perfectamente su aspecto aquella noche? ¿Por qué todo estaba tan fresco en su mente como si hubiera pasado ayer?

No muy a menudo pensaba en aquella noche, de hecho odiaba recordar aquellos terribles días.

Sí, cosas mejores habían venido después y de alguna manera lo habían compensado, pero no podía evitar sentir que su corazón se rompía cuando recordaba el dolor que ella había sentido. Le dolía cada fibra de su ser recordar el terrible aspecto que ella ofrecía, tan vulnerable y tan determinada a dejarse morir por un tipo que le había roto el corazón.

Frunció el ceño intentando recordar las palabras que le había respondido, pero le costaba recordar sus propias palabras cuando estaba tan enfocado en pensar en ella.

En el momento en que la había sentido entre sus brazos un millón de cosas habían pasado por su cabeza, las mismas que pensara mientras la buscaba desesperadamente por la ciudad.

Si recordaba bien, por eso había conocido a Tomoyo en primer lugar, Sakura le había pedido como un favor especial ayudarla a buscar a su joven amiga que había salido a beber sola y que no contestaba su celular.

Cuando aquello volvió a ocurrir, él mismo se ofreció a ir a buscarla por su cuenta y regresarla a casa a salvo. De hecho él se encomendó la responsabilidad de ir a buscarla durante todas aquellas noches, era consiente de que era mucho más seguro que fuera él a que fuera Sakura a buscarla. Él era grande y fuerte y podría enfrentarse a cualquiera que intentara interponerse entre él y la pequeña y necia Tomoyo, además claro que ella no podía decirle no a él, mientras que la pequeña Sakura era muy fácil de manipular, aun más por una persona como Tomoyo.

Sí, ella lloraba, gritaba, lo pateaba con toda su fuerza, pero finalmente, tras mucho batallar, siempre se quedaba dormida en sus brazos.

En realidad no había sido difícil enamorarse de ella. A pesar del olor a alcohol, las respuestas frías y el sarcasmo, de alguna manera todo su esfuerzo valía la pena al verla quedarse profundamente dormida en su cama, bien tapada y con una media y muy ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Suspiro al recordarla de aquella manera y súbitamente recordó lo que le había respondido aquella noche.

Ahora estaba tan claro como el agua en su mente.

Recordaba haber caminado hacia ella y ayudado a levantarse mientras seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido. Hasta recordaba que ella olía a cerveza, a soju y a cerezas. Era una mezcla extrañamente cautivadora que le había hecho fruncir el ceño y que lo había impulsado a responderle.

"Deja de decir tonterías. ¿No puedes ver que me preocupo sinceramente por ti? ¿No ves que hago esto porque no quiero verte aquí tirada? Niña tonta... mis actos deberían decirte más de mí que mis palabras... ¿Y si me enamore de ti? ¿Acaso eso importa? No te estoy pidiendo nada, estoy preocupado y quiero que de una vez por todas entiendas que esta no es la respuesta y dejes ya de comportarte como una estúpida"

¿Qué había dicho ella? De eso no estaba seguro. Tal vez se había quedado dormida o había seguido balbuceando tonterías o había comenzado a cantar una de esas torpes canciones que repetía una y otra vez cuando estaba ebria, intentando hacerlo reír.

Sí. Habían sido momentos difíciles. Momentos terribles para él, para Sakura y para Tomoyo.

Y él había prometido en ese entonces protegerla, no sabia si había sido en una de esas noches en que la había dejado sobre su cama, o si había sido cuando un tipo idiota había intentado propasarse con ella al darse cuenta de su estado de ebriedad, o cuando intentaba quitarle de la mano alguna botella o cigarrillo... no sabía cuando había sido, pero recordaba muy bien haberle prometido protegerla siempre.

"Te protegeré, no importa cuanto dinero, tiempo o esfuerzo requiera, juro que siempre te protegeré."

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Touya y finalmente aparto la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando (y que había ignorado los últimos 5 minutos), volvió el rostro y miro su teléfono.

1 llamada pérdida y 2 mensajes.

Miro ambos mensajes y sin dudarlo un segundo respondió a Tomoyo: "Sí. ¿Sigues en el hospital? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"

…

Sakura usaba un vestido largo de color claro que le llegaba a las rodillas, un ligero maquillaje en el rostro y el cabello suelto con un listón a modo de diadema. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un adorable color rojo, sus piernas cruzadas con elegancia y sus manos de muñequita de porcelana descansaban sobre la mesa, jugueteando con su celular y delatando su nerviosismo. Tenía un aire terriblemente ingenuo y al mismo tiempo tan femenino, que sólo con estar ahí sentada había llamado la atención de muchos de los hombres de la habitación.

Por eso no fue sorpresa que, al momento de entrar a la cafetería, Syaoran no pudiera evitar quedarse perplejo de pie junto a la puerta, observándola exactamente como todos los demás, como si no pudiera creer que una mujer pudiera verse tan linda.

¡Era como un angelito!

Sonrió como lo hace todo hombre enamorado y camino con porte orgulloso hasta su lado, feliz de saber que no eran imaginaciones suyas y que ella era realmente una mujer sumamente hermosa.

Ella volvió el rostro al escuchar sus pasos y se puso de pie para hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza a modo de saludo, con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Buenos días, doctor- Dijo enseguida pero sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos directamente.

-Buenos días, Sakura- Respondió él, haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que ella volviera a tomar asiento, tomando la silla que estaba junto a ella y sentándose- me alegro que vinieras, disculpa la tardanza, un amigo se lastimo la mano y tuve que ponerle unos puntos… igual… me da mucho gusto verte… -se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se despeino ligeramente el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo- soy algo torpe al haberte invitado tan de sopetón pero es que realmente quería verte

Sakura se sonrojo aun más y bajo nuevamente la mirada.

-Yo… no tenía nada que hacer, así que está bien… no te preocupes

Ambos se sonrojaron entonces y un silencio se formo entre ellos.

Y el grupo de enfermeras que almorzaba en una de las mesas cercanas a ellos no pudo evitar concordar enseguida en una cosa: ¡Eran una pareja sumamente adorable!

…

Touya salió de su oficina (la que por cierto se encontraba en el 5to piso de un gran edificio perteneciente a la compañía CLAMP) y se dirigió a la salida con rapidez, subió a su auto (una camioneta ultimo modelo) y condujo hasta el hospital.

Tomoyo ya le esperaba.

Cuando ella subió al automóvil lo puso nuevamente en marcha.

-¿Te fue bien en la consulta? –Pregunto Touya sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Sí… igual que siempre… me dijo que volviera si tenía cualquier molestia- Dijo ella en una especie de susurro.

Silencio.

-¿Dónde quieres comer? –Pregunto Touya- conozco muchos lugares… bueno… de hecho conozco prácticamente todos los restaurantes de Tokio... así que solo dime que se te antoja comer y puedo recomendarte algún lugar…

Tomoyo le miro algo sorprendida.

-¿Enserió conoces tantos lugares?...

Touya asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Bueno, es que conozco a alguien a quien le gustaba mucho probar comida nueva, así que cuando íbamos a almorzar siempre íbamos a un restaurante nuevo… además hubo un tiempo en que me la pasaba recorriendo la ciudad y termine por aprenderme casi todas las calles y lugares… -rió leve-… creo que soy un mapa humano…

Tomoyo rió levemente.

-Vaya... eso es genial… siempre quise hacer eso, es una de las metas que tenía cuando era más joven, quería conocer a fondo la ciudad, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad

Touya guardo silencio durante un momento, pero Tomoyo no pareció notar que era por culpa de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces? ¿Se te antoja comer algo en especial?- dijo finalmente él.

Tomoyo lo pensó un instante.

-Bueno… conozco un sitio cerca de aquí… solía ir ahí antes… -ella pareció dudarlo un poco- no se si lo conoces… se llama "CLOW"…

* * *

[Nota de la autora]

¡He, hey, hey, gente bonita!

De nuevo yo por aquí... pues, pensaba actualizar dentro de unos días, pero me gusto tanto este capitulo que no me resistí a actualizar mucho antes... jeje... espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que Touya haga con ese misterioso sobre? ¿Que creen que haga con Tomoyo? ¿Qué creen que pase en ese restaurante ahora que ambos están por ir ahí? ¿Qué creen que pase entre nuestra tierna parejita SyS?

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu cuanta intriga jajajaja

En fin, si tienen alguna duda, comentario, idea, cualquier cosa... ¡Dejen su review! Yo con mucho gusto respondo rápidamente ^w^

¿Sí?... Bien, ¡ya nos leeremos después!


	7. Capitulo 6: Clow

****Historia de Pajarita Enamorada-IRIS****

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 6: Clow**

* * *

Touya no dijo nada por un par de minutos.

A primera vista parecía estar calmado, de hecho hasta conducía como si fuera de paseo, sin embargo, a pesar de que su expresión no lo demostraba, algo le perturbaba sobre las palabras de Tomoyo.

-Nunca he comido ahí… -dijo finalmente- pero sé donde está, llegaremos pronto

Tomoyo asintió y cruzó sus manos sobre sus piernas con actitud de niña, demasiado feliz como para notar la preocupación que ahora perturbaba a su acompañante.

Touya miró el espejo retrovisor y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos saltaron de la carretera al asiento trasero, donde un periódico perfectamente doblado estaba debajo de un montón de papeles. No se podía leer ahora, pero en el encabezado decía: "Heredero Hiragizawa vuelve a Japón".

Y ahora mismo ellos se dirigían al restaurante que ese tipo dirigía.

¿Debía advertirle a Tomoyo?

No.

Se supone que él no sabía nada de la relación entre Tomoyo y Eriol. Sakura y él habían decidido que era lo mejor, después de todo, Tomoyo se sentiría demasiado incomoda si descubría hasta que punto él estaba enterado de lo ocurrido con ese sujeto.

Aun así aun tenía un pequeño problema… ¿qué haría si se lo llegaban a encontrar?

No lo sabía.

Miró nuevamente el retrovisor y revisó sus espejos para luego marcar el cambio de luces, dar una vuelta a la derecha, seguir de frente y detenerse en el alto, después nuevamente revisó los espejos, hizo el cambio de luces y dio una vuelta, está vez a la izquierda.

Era curioso que, a pesar de que estaba muy pendiente del camino, su mente estuviera muy lejos de ahí, en especifico unos 3 años atrás.

**[Flashback]**

_Touya llevaba cargando en sus brazos a una borracha Tomoyo Daidouji, apenas llegó a la puerta de su departamento, la puerta se abrió y Sakura lo recibió muy contenta._

_-¡Finalmente! Pensé que no la encontrarías…_

_-No fue difícil… lo que pasa es que me llamaron al celular y la chiquilla se aprovechó para escapar hasta el baño de mujeres para salir por la ventana… me tomó una eternidad poder bajarla_

_Sakura rió ante aquella imagen y lo dejó pasar, cerró la puerta y corrió para abrir la del cuarto de huéspedes, Touya la siguió de cerca, pasó la sala y el pasillo, entró a la habitación y depositó a la inconsciente joven con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, suspirando aliviado una vez que la vio acomodarse mejor y mostrar una leve sonrisa en señal de comodidad._

_-Ella me va a matar un día de estos… -susurro Touya, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- enserio que sí… -se volvió hacia Sakura que le miraba burlona y enseguida volvió a fruncir el ceño, como era su costumbre- deja de reírte y salgamos de aquí, tiene que descansar_

_La pequeña asintió antes de caminar hacia a puerta. Touya se aseguro de apagar la luz, antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la sala. Sakura estaba en la cocina y lo alcanzó apenas un instante después de que él se sentará en su sillón favorito, con una taza de té caliente y unas galletas._

_-Es una suerte que no haya llovido… -comentó después de dejar las cosas sobre la mesa, mientras se acomodaba en otro de los sillones y se tapaba con una cobija._

_-Milagro más bien, ese maldito cielo ha estado molestando toda la semana –respondió Touya en tono irritado._

_Sakura le miró algo confundida._

_-¿Es idea mía o estas más molesto que de costumbre?_

_Touya no respondió, bebió del té de golpe como si fuese un vaso de alcohol y se quemó la lengua al instante, soltando un improperio antes de lanzar la tasa a la mesa, regando el te y poniéndose de pie para poder patear la mesa con ganas._

_-¡Maldita sea!... todo es culpa de ese maldito Hiragizawa… me tiene arto… odio escuchar como Tomoyo llora por él noche tras noche, es un infeliz y ella es una estúpida por seguir sufriendo por él…_

_Touya volvió a patear la mesa, parecía estar demasiado enfadado, de un instante a otro comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, como un león enjaulado, buscando en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo sin mucho éxito._

_-Demonios… te juro que si algún día lo tengo enfrente le voy a dar la golpiza de su vida por ser tan maldito_

_Sakura no dejó de observar al joven en ningún momento, parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, completamente ajeno a ella, era probable que hasta hubiera olvidado quien que quien lo escuchaba. Sí, la joven de cabellos castaños parecía segura de eso y, sin poder salir de la impresión, se quedo unos segundos callada, temerosa de interrumpir la repentina revelación de sus sentimientos. Eso era algo poco usual en él. De hecho, a pesar de su cercana relación a ella sólo la consideraba una hermana menor, y todo eso que ahora decía era algo que Touya le diría a su mejor amigo, no a ella. Debía de estar verdaderamente alterado. Algo muy raro ocurría con él. ¿Sabría acaso lo que era o estaba tan confundido como ella?_

_Dudó en abrir la boca, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, aquella pregunta ya había sido pronunciada en un tono suave y tímido._

_-Oye… Touya… ¿hablas enserio?..._

_El joven la ignoro olímpicamente y volvió a sentarse sólo para poder comer una galleta y darle a su boca algo más que hacer que decir idioteces. Lo último que quería era hablar, mucho menos si era para tener que dar explicaciones sobre cosas que no quería admitir, especialmente frente a Sakura. Lo único claro en su mente era que estaba molesto y que quería poder tener a ese tipo enfrente para poder darle su merecido. ¡Al demonio todo! Ahora no le importaban los modales o esas cosas como el decoro o el autocontrol. Claro, no era su costumbre usar su fuerza física, mucho menos como burda venganza, pero eso tampoco le importaba. Y eso que fuera de las luchas escolares de la escuela y las peleas que había tenido cuando era pequeño nunca había tenido que golpear a alguien enserio, mucho menos lo había deseado con tal intensidad. Y ahora es lo único que deseaba. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?_

_-Maldito Hiragizawa… el día en que se cruce en mi camino se las va a ver negras… te juro que se va a acordar de mi nombre el desgraciado infeliz…_

_Un ruido en el pasillo interrumpió súbitamente sus palabras, aligero su expresión y se volvió algo confundido, encontrándose con una ebria Tomoyo, de pie al inicio del pasillo, con su mano apoyándose sobre la pared, con un gesto de molestia en el tierno rostro, signo de las nauseas que la atacaban en ese momento._

_-¿Enserio lo harías? ¿Enserio lo golpearías por mí? -preguntó en un susurro-_

_Touya frunció nuevamente el ceño, un leve sonrojo ahora pintaba sus mejillas, corrió a su lado para ayudarla a permanecer de pie y prácticamente la arrastró de regreso a la habitación._

_-Demonios, niña tonta… pensé que ya estabas durmiendo_

_La joven negó con la cabeza y se recargo en él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y dejando la cabeza sobre su pecho, justo cuando estaban a unos pasos de la cama._

_-Te escuche… dímelo… no me dormiré hasta que confieses… ¿enserio lo harías por mí?_

_Touya carraspeó y miró a Sakura como preguntándole qué rayos le pasaba a la joven, pero ella sólo se encogió de hombros y fue hacia ambos para poder quitársela de encima._

_-Vamos, vamos, linda… es hora de dormir –Le dijo a su amiga, pero la joven sólo se aferró con más fuerza al joven de cabellos negros._

_-Ya dije que no… ¡quiero que me responda!_

_Touya suspiró y, con más fuerza de la que pretendía, finalmente la separo de él, la lanzó a la cama y salió del cuarto hecho una furia, lanzando nuevamente un improperio al aire._

_Sakura ayudo a la joven a recostarse bien y la tapó, antes de salir corriendo._

_-¡Touya! ¡Touya!_

_Lo llamó, asustada por su precipitada salida, ¡es que enserio ese comportamiento no era típico de él! El mayor estaba junto a la puerta y se ponía una chamarra cuando ella lo alcanzó, apenas levantó la vista al escucharla._

_-Voy a dar una vuelta, esa chiquilla me pone de un humor… ¡maldita sea!… ¿por qué demonios me pregunta esas cosas?_

_Sakura le observó confundida, pero no pudo responder porque justo en ese instante escucharon un golpe y un grito y ambos corrieron nuevamente a la habitación. Al llegar se encontraron con que Tomoyo estaba en el suelo, enredada entre sus cobijas, sobándose la cabeza, que por la posición en la que estaba, se había golpeado contra la mesita de noche._

_-¿Lo harías o no?_

_Fue lo primero que dijo al ver a ambos jóvenes junto a la puerta. Touya suspiró de nuevo y fue hacia ella para ayudarla a volver a la cama, le quitó las cobijas, la liberó, la puso con cuidado en la cama y la arropó. Sentándose a su lado y mirándole fijamente, de una manera tan intensa que la hizo sonrojarse._

_-¿Quieres que te lo prometa?_

_Ella asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta._

_Touya la observo por unos segundos más, meditando su demanda, muy seguro de que ella recordaría perfectamente lo que él fuera a responderle y que no lo dejaría escapar en cualquiera de los dos casos. No pudo evitar sonreírle, divertido por lo firme de su decisión a pesar del estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba. La respuesta se deslizo por sus labios con una facilidad sorprendente, mientras aquella sonrisa permanecía en su apuesto rostro._

_-Sí, lo haré… ahora ya duérmete de una buena vez_

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Touya apago el motor mientras la joven a su lado salía con rapidez del auto. Finalmente habían llegado al restaurante y ahora ya se había estacionado. Se dirigieron caminando a la entrada y, en un gesto caballeroso y automático que la hizo sonrojar, le abrió la puerta, él estaba tan distraído que lo pasó por alto.

Una vez ambos estuvieron adentro del lugar, el gerente, que era un hombre canoso y a primera vista afable, los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Clow, ¿mesa para dos?

Fue lo que les dijo. Touya asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta, sumido en aquella fría actitud que Tomoyo le viera usar siempre con los demás, y la joven sólo atinó a imitarlo, aun que con una actitud mas bien tímida.

Luego de que el gerente le hiciera unas señas a uno de los camareros, inclino levemente el cuerpo en una venia, en señal de respeto, indicándoles que lo siguieran, y los guió hasta su mesa.

El aire entre ellos, de pronto, al caminar entre las mesas que curiosamente estaban llenas de parejas, se volvió incomodo. Esto parecía una cita.

-Este lugar es lindo… hace mucho que no venía…bueno… algo así…

Comentó la menor, sentándose. Era obvio que no sabía que decir.

-Sí, es lindo- Fue la seca respuesta de su acompañante.

Tomoyo ni siquiera lo notó. De pronto tenía mucho que pensar.

Al estar en aquel restaurante, al ponerse la servilleta sobre las piernas, al recargarse sobre la cómoda y elegante silla, recordó una de aquellas veces en que había visitado aquel lugar e, irremediablemente, recordó también con quien había estado compartiendo la mesa en aquella ocasión. Nada más y nada menos que su ex-novio Eriol Hiragizawa.

¿Cuánto hacia que aquel joven no le pasaba por la cabeza? Sentía que habían sido años.

Claro, en realidad sólo había pasado un par de meses desde que terminaran, por lo menos en sus recuerdos, no estaba segura de cuantos exactamente, pero estaba segura de que no había pensado en Eriol desde que la terminará de aquella forma tan cruel.

No había sido cosa fácil. No había sido por arte de magia. Había sido una decisión consiente.

Él había sido su mundo durante años, por lo que había tenido que obligarse a si misma a borrarlo de cada pensamiento. No había ido a los lugares que frecuentaba, no había escuchado la misma música, ni había comido lo que solía comer con él, además se había entretenido con su única amiga que no tenía relación directa con Eriol y había evitado ver las noticias, cerrándose a cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con las industrias Hiragizawa.

Había sido pesado.

Todos los días despertaba cansada y, para el final del día, estaba siempre al punto del desmayo, además hora ojeras cubrían sus ojos y estaba más pálida y delgada. Pero por lo menos había funcionado su plan. Para cuando su cabeza tocaba la almohada en la noche, ella se sumía en un profundo sueño y no tenía tiempo para pensar en Eriol.

De hecho, por un momento cuando despertó en el hospital, pensó que quizá la razón de estar ahí era que finalmente su cuerpo no había podido más. Y aun así, no había pensado en Eriol, su mente había estado ocupada en Sakura, en su madre, en su padre, en los gastos y en el tiempo que le llevaría convencer a todos de que todo estaba bien y en el discurso que le diría su madre sobre "las responsabilidades" y "la autosuficiencia".

Una vez le dijeron la verdad sobre el accidente, sobre la perdida de memoria, sobre los cambios en su vida y sobre aquel joven que permanecía a su lado en cada momento, una vez le dijeron sobre aquellas cosas no había tenido tiempo para pensar en Eriol.

Había tenido que pasar semanas haciéndose pruebas y exámenes de toda clase, descubriendo cosas de ella misma que le dejaban asombrada, además de intentar una serie de medicinas nada convencionales, recomendadas por el doctor que Touya había conseguido para ella, todo eso mientras se enfrentaba al hecho de tener 3 años más de los que recordaba, sabiéndose una mujer finalmente independiente y dueña de su futuro.

En realidad no había espacio para pensar en Eriol.

Excepto ahora.

Ahora era momento de verlo y de enfrentarse a él, bueno, en su mente. No estaba segura de estar lista para verlo frente a frente. Pero por lo menos podía pensar en él, en lo que le había hecho, en las mentiras que le dijo, en el dolor que le causo.

Tomó un poco de agua e intento relajarse, miró a Touya pero este parecía igual de distraído que cuando estaban en el auto, como si en realidad su mente no estuviera ahí. Le observo durante un minuto, intentando averiguar que es lo que tenía en la mente en esos momentos, pero antes de que llegase a abrir la boca para llamar su atención, él la volteo a ver con sus oscuros ojos, de aquella manera en que sólo él podía verla, atravesándola y leyéndola como a un libro abierto.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al instante y desviar la mirada. Touya frunció el ceño y volvió la vista al menú. ¿Cuándo lo habían traído? No importaba.

Tomoyo regresó a sus pensamientos.

Touya aun fruncía el ceño. De hecho, viéndolo en perspectiva, él siempre fruncía el ceño.

Era un joven serio la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo menos así le parecía. Sí, claro que cuando hablaba con ella se relajaba e intentaba ser gentil, pero en realidad, cada que hablaba con alguien más, fruncía el ceño y nadie parecía sorprenderse. Era como un gesto muy suyo.

Aun así, había algo en su mirada que le decía que no estaba molesto, sino más bien preocupado. Tal vez era una locura de su parte, pero realmente ella era capaz de leerlo, probablemente de la misma manera en que él la leía a ella.

Eran pequeños detalles en el brillo de sus ojos, en la leve manera en que se levantaban sus labios cuando una media sonrisa aparecía en ellos, la forma en que sus cejas se elevaban apenas unos milímetros en lugar de juntarse y hasta en la fuerza que ejercía sobre la mandíbula. Pequeños detalles de su rostro que pocos podían observar pero que ella había terminado por analizar y entender a la perfección.

No era raro. Ella usualmente sabía leer a las personas a la perfección. Así la habían educado en su casa. Su madre era todo un libro de secretos que en su infancia había tenido que descifrar para acercarse un poco a ella. Sí, también era una de las habilidades que su ex-novio le había ayudado a desarrollar cuando ambos compartían sus tardes en la escuela más cara de Asia, pero en realidad no era algo que le trajera a la mente a Eriol.

No, no era por eso que pensaba en él. Era aquel lugar. Aquel ostentoso lugar de grandes ventanales y un muy sutil estilo ingles era el culpable de que ese tipo estuviera en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Tomó un poco de agua al sentir que un nudo se había formado en la garganta y bajó la vista al menú, intentando alejar el pasado de su mente.

-¿Qué ordenaras?

La voz de Touya sonó como un perfecto salvavidas y la sonrisa volvió de inmediato a sus labios. Era como si saberlo a su lado fuera suficiente para ahogar aquellos sentimientos que deseaban salir a flote después de estar por tanto tiempo en el fondo de su corazón.

Ella no había superado aquel obstáculo de su pasado. El dolor seguía ahí, por más que los eventos recientes le hubieran hecho olvidar lo que Eriol Hiragizawa le había hecho, ella no había logrado enfrentarse al dolor. Ella, con la perdida de los últimos 3 años de su vida, había vuelto al inicio de todo. Ella seguía amando a ese joven y seguía con el corazón roto.

Touya lo sabía, desde el momento en que entraran al restaurante y desde que fijara su mirada en la de la menor, lo supo. Supo que tendría que lidiar con su dolor, tendría que volver a reescribir toda aquella dolorosa historia, aquella que apenas había soportado la primera vez y que ahora, amándola como la amaba, dudaba poder superar. Lo había estado sospechando toda aquella mañana, mientras meditaba sobre el pasado, mientras pensaba en lo que había tenido que atravesar para llegar hasta el corazón de su querida Tomoyo. Pero no lo había podido aceptar hasta ahora, ahora que la veía frente a frente, ahora que veía aquella mirada llena de dolor reprimido. Aquella mirada que se robara su corazón tres años atrás y que había desaparecido de los ojos de ella cuando la besara por primera vez.

-Creo que pescado… según recuerdo aquí hacen un guisado delicioso de pescado

Tomoyo interrumpió los pensamientos de Touya y este desvió la mirada del menú, observándola nuevamente. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora apareció en sus labios y ella se sonrojo nuevamente.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que yo ordenare un bistec…

…

Chiharu en esos momentos descansaba recostada en su cama, veía fijamente por la ventana a pesar de que desde aquella posición sólo podía ver un montón de nubes blancas. De un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella sonrío ampliamente a la inesperada visita, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que con un niño pequeño que le miraba con timidez.

-Hola… ¿Chiharu?

La joven asintió y se sentó en la cama, animándolo a acercarse, él niño pareció dudar un instante antes de recortar la distancia entre ellos para entregarle un pedazo de papel, al instante de cumplir su misión salió corriendo del lugar, dejando muy confundida a la joven.

En aquel papel sólo estaban escritas unas pocas palabras:

"Pequeña, estoy en el techo, guarda el secreto y ven a acompañarme"

La joven sonrió, sabiendo al instante que aquel papel venía directamente de su compañero de cuarto, eso significaba que Souma aun no lo había encontrado. Se quitó las cobijas de encima, se puso de pie, se colocó una chamarra encima del pijama-bata (que por suerte incluía un tipo de pans) y salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado.

Para su suerte no se encontró con nadie y llegó en pocos minutos hasta la puerta de emergencia, subió sin mucho problema las escaleras y llego al techo. La vista era hermosa, estaba soleado y esponjosas nubes blancas inundaban el perfectamente cielo azul. Era el tipo de día que ella amaba.

Busco enseguida a su compañero de cuarto, al que encontró recostado en una pequeña banca, con el brazo sobre el rostro a modo de protección contra la luz del sol. Al escuchar los pasos de la joven, se sentó y le mostró una amigable sonrisa.

-Por un momento dudé que fueras a venir

Dijo en tono divertido, para luego cruzar las manos detrás de su cabeza y hacer un movimiento leve para invitarla a sentare junto a él. Ella no tardo en tomar asiento, suspirando al darse cuenta de que aquel lugar era realmente pacifico.

-¿Vienes a menudo?

-Podría decirse que sí, Souma no suele venir a buscarme aquí y puedo fumar a gusto sin que me critiquen

-Pensé que teníamos prohibido fumar… ¿dónde los consigues?

-¿Los cigarros? –el joven bajó los brazos y sacó de su bolsillo un paquete, extendiéndoselo a la joven con una sonrisa.

-Yo no se fumar… - respondió ella sin atreverse a tomar alguno- además ya te dije que lo tenemos prohibido…

El joven le miró por unos segundos, observándole no con aquel sentido analítico con el que le miraban los doctores, o como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se romperá, ni siquiera le miró como hacia su hermano, con un dejo de miedo y preocupación. No, él le miraba de una manera completamente diferente. No era algo habitual y su cuerpo reacciono ante aquella mirada, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo. Él lo notó y al instante soltó una encantadora risa. Retiró la mano, sacando un cigarro del paquete de manera varonil (por lo menos en su opinión), golpeó un par de veces la cajetilla en la parte inferior, luego abrió la misma y tomó uno, se lo llevo a los labios y después de prender un encendedor, lo encendió, tras tomar una bocanada, le paso el cigarro a la joven.

-¿Qué acaso siempre obedeces lo que te dice tu medico?... –cuestiono al ver que ella no quería tomarlo- mira, te aseguro que un cigarro no te matará, es más, te doy mi palabra y si me equivoco puedes perseguirme cuando seas un alma en pena

El tono burlón del joven la hizo parpadear confundida. Él le hablaba con sarcasmo, era frío y cortante, y sin embargo no se sentía para nada ofendida. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía en el pecho?... caray… hacia tanto que nadie le hablaba de aquella manera… no como una enferma, ni como una moribunda, sino como una persona normal. ¡Era tan refrescante! ¡Era tan maravilloso sentirse como alguien normal otra vez!

Su compañero volvió a reír cuando se fijo mejor en su rostro, probablemente se había dado cuenta de su sorpresa, o bien se había dado cuanta de que sus gestos eran dulces e ingenuos. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no pudo pensar en ello por mucho tiempo porque él tomó su mano y le entrego el cigarro.

-Vamos… sólo aspira y contén el humo… pero no lo tragues

No creía que aquello fuera muy inteligente de hacer, pero algo en el brillo de la mirada de su acompañante la llenaba de un sentimiento parecido a la confianza, de alguna manera aquel conformismo habitual en ella desapareció por un instante mientras sostenía aquel pequeño cilindro, es más, hasta se sintió como una niña rebelde por primera vez en su vida.

Se llevo el cigarro a la boca, lo sostuvo entre sus labios y aspiro, como había visto hacer a tantas personas en las películas. Al instante comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba y, por supuesto que se arrepintió de eso.

Pero las risas de su nuevo amigo inundaron el lugar y ella no pudo evitar unirse a ellas.

Dios… ¡hace mucho tiempo que no reía así!

…

Los minutos pasaron rápido. Les tomaron la orden, les llevaron la comida y ellos almorzaron.

Touya miró por un instante a Tomoyo.

Aparentemente de nuevo ambos se habían perdido en sus pensamientos. Era algo que había ocurrido durante toda la comida. Por suerte, ambos parecían durar poco tiempo abstraídos del mundo, enseguida algo les venía a la mente, los hacia volver a la tierra y comenzaban a platicar sobre cualquier cosa. Por eso es que al final no había sido una mala comida, de hecho hasta lograron platicar de muchas cosas. Él le habló un poco de su familia y le platicó un poco de cómo es que Sakura se había hecho su amiga. Ella le habló un poco de sus pasatiempos y de su madre, cosas que él ya sabía, pero que fingió desconocer.

Y de alguna manera se habían acercado bastante.

Era como si nuevamente fueran amigos. Reían y hacían bromas entre ellos y se miraban fijamente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos. Eran nuevamente aquella pareja de novios que visitaba diferentes restaurantes a la hora del almuerzo, que reía del nombre de los platillos, que se preguntaba que clase de chef cocinaba ahí, que observaba a la gente y les diseñaba historias propias según su manera de hablar y de vestir. Eran como un par de niños descubriendo el mundo.

Touya se permitió disfrutar de aquel momento y de alguna manera aquellos silencios fueron desapareciendo hasta que finalmente ambos no dejaban de hablar y de sonreír.

-¿Sabes?… - Dijo ella de pronto, mirando alrededor con una mirada soñadora- hace mucho que no me divertía tanto con alguien, creo que hasta había olvidado que podía hacerlo…

Touya la observo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

Ella pensaba en Eriol. Justo como cuando había salido con ella por primera vez.

**[Flashback]**

_Touya y Tomoyo entraron a un café, se sentaron junto al gran ventanal y ordenaron un par de postres._

_Esa era su primera cita._

_Y a pesar de los malos presentimientos que tenían sobre ella, al final no había salido tan mal, así que internamente agradecían a Sakura el haberlos metido en aquel embrollo._

_Ahora ya habían terminado de comer y disfrutaban del perfecto silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Cada un metido en sus pensamientos._

_En el rostro de Touya se había dibujado una sonrisa, una sincera y dulce sonrisa, de esas que eran tan escasas y únicas, guardadas para ocasiones verdaderamente especiales, no, más bien reservadas para personas especiales. Eso era lo que ella era ara él. Una chica especial. ¿Por qué no había pensado en la posibilidad de invitarla a salir el mismo? ¿Por qué había esperado hasta que Sakura lo había acorralado y chantajeado para aceptar verse a solas con la joven de cabellos negros? En este momento no lograba recordarlo. Todo u cerebro estaba concentrado en ella, memorizando aquella expresión de calma, de confianza y de felicidad, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo que se sentiría besar aquellos labios que se curvaban en una tierna sonrisa, imaginando que se sentiría tomar aquel rostro entre su manos, entrelazar su dedo en aquel cabello negro…_

_De pronto ella volvió a hablar, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar azorarse un poco al darse cuenta de hasta donde lo habían llevado sus pensamientos._

_-Hace tiempo que… no salía… te agradezco que me sacara de mi cueva aunque fuera sólo un rato..._

_Tomoyo ya no le estaba prestando atención, ahora miraba fijamente su vaso de agua con una mirada soñadora. Touya se tenso al instante, pero se negó a creer que aquello pudiera ser verdad. Claro, hasta que la escucho suspirar. Entonces frunció el ceño, se llevo una mano a la cabeza para echarse el cabello hacia atrás en un vago intento por aligerar su propia tensión, respiro hondo y apretó la mandíbula antes de ponerse de pie. La joven abrió lo ojos sorprendida por el repentino acto y a pena y pudo abrir la boca para intentar cuestionarlo, antes de que él pusiera un montón de billetes en la mesa, tomara su chaqueta y saliera del lugar._

_-Oye… ¿qué?..._

_Ella tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlo a unos metros del café. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y lo obligo a detenerse mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento._

_-¿Qué rayos te ocurre? ¿Por qué saliste así? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?_

_Touya cerró los ojos un momento, quitó su mano de su pecho con un brusco movimiento y se apretó las sienes con fuerza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Cosa que, por el tono de voz que uso después, era claro que no había logrado._

_-Mira… esto no va a funcionar, ¿de acuerdo?... esto fue una pésima idea desde el inicio_

_La joven no lo comprendió. Abrió la boca para replicar y él comenzó nuevamente a caminar. De nuevo ella tuvo que corre detrás de él y tuvo que volver a detenerlo, ahora tomándolo del brazo._

_-¿Pero de que demonios hablas? ¡Estábamos pasándola bien!_

_Touya levanto una ceja, y le miró de manera penetrante hasta que ella se sonrojo._

_-Estabas pensando en ese imbécil otra vez… no intentes negarlo…_

_Ella volvió a abrir la boca para replicar, pero las palabras parecieron perderse y tuvo que obligarse a callar. Una media sonrisa se apareció en el rostro de Touya, que había vuelto el rostro hacia otro lado, como si casi se hubiera sorprendido de u silencio. Suspiro nuevamente con actitud frustrada y con delicadeza le hizo quitar su mano de su brazo._

_-Aun podemos ser amigos… no te preocupes… cosas como esta ocurren todo el tiempo_

_Pero Tomoyo no opinaba lo mismo, volvió a tomar su brazo cuando vio que tenía intención de irse y negó con la cabeza. Ahora era su turno de tener un marcado ceño fruncido en el rostro._

_-No seas estúpido… sabes perfectamente que no podemos ser amigos_

_Touya evitó mirarla por un momento, después de unos segundos pareció tener una brillante idea, se volvió hacia ella y sonrió casi con malicia._

_-Bien, entonces te haré dejar de pensar en él_

_Dijo antes de besarla._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

Touya se quedó mirando su vaso de agua por algunos segundos.

El antiguo Touya parecía un hombre de acciones y no de palabras, mientras que el nuevo Touya parecía un chico llorón, quejoso y sumiso.

¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Fácil. Se había enamorado. Había caído en las garras del amor y se había convertido en un joven menos tosco. Ella lo había enseñado a ser así.

La miro por un momento y un deseo de protegerla lo inundo. Algo en aquel brillo que despedía su mirada le dijo que debía decirle algo ahora. No sabía qué, pero debía, no, más bien necesitaba reconfortarla aunque fuera un poco. Sólo debía decirle unas pocas palabras que le hicieran saber que no tendría que enfrentarse a ese dolor ella sola, algo que le hiciera saber que él atravesaría ese fuego a su lado si era necesario para que volviera a ser aquella muchacha feliz, algo que la calmara aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Sus facciones se relajaron, en su boca se dibujó una cálida sonrisa y su mirada reflejó la decisión que acababa de tomar. Sí, ahora estaba más claro que nunca. No deseaba huir. Aun cuando sabía que el camino hasta ella estaría lleno de obstáculos, él los atravesaría todos por la mujer que amaba, por recuperar su sonrisa, por salvarla de su propia destrucción, tal cual hiciera 3 años atrás. Y ese era el momento para hacérselo saber, aun cuando ella no supiera la repercusión de sus palabras, quería que ella supiera de alguna manera que podía aferrarse a su promesa.

Se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención y ella volvió el rostro, súbitamente confundida por el extraño calor que la envolvía y que le avisaba la importancia de las palabras que estaba por escuchar. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero justo en ese instante tan decisivo, una voz llego hasta sus oídos y ambos se tensaron de inmediato.

-¡Joven Eriol! ¡Qué gusto tenerlo aquí nuevamente con nosotros!

Menudo momento escogió el destino para el primer encuentro entre Eriol y Touya.

Touya trago con dificultad y respiro hondo. Ya tenía muy claro lo que tenía que hacer. Lo supo en ese segundo. Su juramento ya estaba hecho, aun cuando no lo hubiera llegado a decir en voz alta. Y ahora era el momento de mostrar con acciones y no con palabras que era capaz de protegerla, demostrar que aquel Touya capaz de todo seguía ahí. No era un niño asustadizo, no era un débil muchacho que se quedaría esperando de brazos cruzados a que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Era el momento de mostrar el valor de su palabra.

Touya se puso de pie y se dirigió a paso decidido a la salida. Tomoyo no pudo ni volver la vista hacia la puerta, mucho menos pudo llegar a hacer algo para detenerlo, aun cuando en su interior una voz le grito que lo detuviera. Simplemente su cuerpo no quiso reaccionar.

Aquellas palabras que Touya había dicho a Tomoyo 3 años atrás resonaban en los oídos del susodicho con tal fuerza que no lograba escuchar nada más, la música se había detenido, los comensales ya no hablaban, las risas y el sonido de las copas chocando se había apagado. Su sangre hervía y su rostro reflejaba una serenidad y una decisión que enseguida llamó la atención de todos, quienes le siguieron con la mirada hasta que este estuvo frente a su objetivo, el cual platicaba distraídamente con el gerente, como si este fuera un viejo amigo suyo.

No lo dudo ni un instante.

Al saberse a tres pasos de él y antes de que este pudiera siquiera mirarle, Touya levanto el brazo derecho, apenas dándose cierto impulso, y le dio un fuerte derechazo en pleno rostro a Eriol Hiragizawa.

El rico muchacho cayó de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe y perdió el conocimiento antes de llegar a tocar el suelo. Touya se quedo unos segundos observándolo.

Todo se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Era el momento para decir una frase genial, ¿no? ¡Demonios! No había preparado nada. ¡Claro que no lo había hecho! Aquello había ocurrido en tan sólo unos segundos. ¡Demonios! Ahora su mente estaba en blanco y todos los presentes le observaban como esperando algo que explicara su actuar… ¿qué haría?

Frunció el ceño, demasiado molesto por actuar tan precipitadamente sin medir las consecuencias. Miró a los acompañantes del joven Hiragizawa, que pasaban sus miradas de él, al desmayado joven y nuevamente a él, reconoció enseguida a la joven que estaba a su lado, la que por cierto se había agachado y sostenía su cabeza casi con ternura.

Su mente era un caos, pero igual hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento. Pidió la cuenta.

Tomoyo salió de su sorpresa al verlo hablar con una de las camareras, se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y caminando muy aprisa fue hasta él, observó sólo un segundo a Eriol antes de tomarse de su brazo y caminar con él hacia la caja, donde el joven pago la comida con su tarjeta de crédito.

Una vez le entregaron el recibo, Touya le abrió la puerta con caballerosidad y salió detrás de ella, suspirando aliviado.

En definitiva nunca volvería a volver a visitar el Clow.

* * *

**[Notas de la autora]**

Uy!

Debo admitir que es uno de mis capítulos favorito, y, estoy orgullosa de decir esto, ¡a mi hermana le gusto!

En fin... ¿qué les pareció a ustedes? Finalmente mi Touya tiene un capitulo para ser protagonista y hacer de las suyas... ¡les juro que me enamoró cada vez más de él!

Bueno, ya basta de mí, ahora ustedes dejen sus comentario, sus ideas, sus críticas, cualquier cosa... yo con mucho gusto respondo rápidamente ^w^

¿Sí?...

Con respecto a la próxima actualización, planeo que sea dentro de 15 días, aproximadamente... igual y tardo un poco más, pero prometo traerles un capitulo largo e interesante.

Bueno, eso es todo.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Capitulo 7: Stay with me

****Historia de Pajarita Enamorada-IRIS****

* * *

**"Special"**  
**Capitulo 7: Stay with me  
**

* * *

… en el capitulo anterior…

Aquella promesa que Touya había hecho a Tomoyo 3 años atrás resonaba en los oídos del susodicho con tal fuerza que no lograba escuchar nada más; la música se detuvo, los comensales guardaron silencio, las risas, los cubiertos chocando con la vajilla y hasta el sonido de las copas pegándose entre si se había apagado.

Su sangre hervía y su rostro reflejaba una serenidad y una decisión que enseguida llamó la atención de todos, quienes le siguieron con la mirada hasta que este estuvo frente a su objetivo, el cual platicaba distraídamente con el gerente, como si este fuera un viejo amigo suyo.

No lo dudo ni un instante.

Al saberse a tres pasos de él y antes de que este pudiera siquiera mirarle, Touya levanto el brazo derecho, apenas dándose cierto impulso, y le dio un fuerte derechazo en pleno rostro a Eriol Hiragizawa.

El muchacho cayó de espaldas por la fuerza del golpe y perdió el conocimiento antes de llegar a tocar el suelo. El pelinegro se quedó unos segundos observándolo y todo se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

* * *

_Tienes la misma triste expresión que yo tengo._

_¿No te quedarás conmigo?_

_"¿Qué pasó? Hoy especialmente estás muy hermosa", "¿Cómo has estado?". Justo ahora es incómodo entre nosotros. "Sólo me lo preguntaba". Todo se siente tan extraño. Pretendo ser genial y empiezo a hablar contigo para que no estés incómoda. La atmósfera mejora con nuestras tiernas bromas. Incluso cuando me pongo serio a veces, te lo tomas a la ligera. Es divertido. En un punto, el vino y el té están vacíos, pero se siente realmente lleno. Hay algo_

_Fue tan solitario. Tú sabes como me siento._

_He estado esperando todo el día._

_Pretendes ser fuerte a propósito para alejarme,_

_pero eres más suave que cualquiera, cariño._

_Tienes la misma cara triste que yo_

_¿No te quedas conmigo? Ven a mí._

_Tus labios no están de acuerdo,_

_pero tus ojos me dicen que me quieres_

_¿No te quedas conmigo? Ven a mí._

_Estamos caminando en las calles de noche como solíamos hacer, lo suficientemente cerca para que cualquiera piense que somos amantes, bailando uno contra otro en un club lleno de gente. Hey, ¿no coqueteaste conmigo un poco? Estás borracha de alcohol, yo estoy borracho con tus ojos, nariz, labios, cuerpo. Tu aliento que susurra en mi oído me paraliza. Ahora te llevaré a casa. Te abrazaré fuerte por última vez_

_Fue en ese balcón, temprano en la mañana._

_¿Te acuerdas? Nos saludamos tomándonos las manos._

_Estábamos tan perfectos ese día._

_Pero me doy la vuelta otra vez cayendo._

_Déjate estar en este momento sin decir una palabra._

_Cuando esta noche pase, un nuevo día comenzará._

_Solo te tengo a ti, eres mi único amor._

_No lo dudes y así como eres, quédate conmigo._

_Para bien o para mal, solo quédate conmigo por siempre._

_[Canción "Stay with me" interpretada por Taeyang y G-Dragon]_

* * *

Después de salir del restaurante, Touya tomó la mano de Tomoyo y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el estacionamiento; sólo se detuvo cuando llegaron al auto. Toda la calma que había mantenido durante aquellos minutos se había ido al carajo.

-Demonios… no debí hacer eso… -Susurró ansioso, recargándose en la camioneta aun sin soltar la mano de la menor.

-Oye… ¿estás… estás bien?

La pelinegra le observaba fijamente. No parecía tener la menor intención de soltarse de su agarre, pero tampoco parecía tener intención de acercársele más, parecía estar demasiado confundida para hacer cualquier cosa, sólo podía quedarse ahí, con aquellos grandes y oscuros ojos fijos en él, no acusándolo, sino demostrando sincera preocupación.

Touya formó un puño en su mano libre y desviando la mirada con actitud frustrada le dio un solo golpe a la puerta del auto. La menor se sobresalto un instante y finalmente pareció notar la mano del mayor agarrando la suya, no tardó nada en intentar zafarse, pero era demasiado tarde, él la había atraído hacia sí y ahora la abrazaba con fuerza, inclinando el cuerpo para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de ella.

-Todo es tu culpa… -Susurró en un cálido tono logrando hacerla temblar.- ¿por qué me hiciste prometer eso?...

Tomoyo no entendía nada, ni las palabras del mayor, ni las fuertes palpitaciones que la atacaban, ni el calor que subía por su columna y que hacia enrojecer su rostro. Sus manos temblaban sobre el pecho del mayor, intentándolo alejar de ella, pero sin usar verdadera fuerza porque su energía súbitamente había desaparecido junto con su voz.

-No debí hacer eso… y definitivamente tampoco debería hacer esto…- Dijo Touya antes de terminar la distancia entre sus rostros con un tierno beso.

Y entonces….

Entonces Touya despertó. No estaba en su cama, no estaba recostado en el sillón de su oficina, estaba nada más y nada menos que sentado en el asiento del conductor, mirando fijamente el volante mientras Tomoyo, sentada a su lado y con las manos sobre las piernas, mantenía la mirada fija en su falda, su rostro estaba levemente rojo y cada cierto tiempo se mordía los labios cuando alguna palabra quería escapar de sus labios.

Ella estaba confundida.

Hacia algunos minutos habían salido del restaurante; él como alma que lleva el diablo y ella fingiendo indiferencia mientras le tomaba del brazo. Se habían metido en el auto sin decir una sola palabra y por varios minutos se habían quedado en silencio. Y ahora él seguía sin saber que decir (mucho menos sabía como podría explicar la escena que acaba de montar) y ella seguía sin saber si preguntar el porqué de su comportamiento o sólo pedirle que la llevara a casa.

Finalmente un guardia de seguridad del estacionamiento les hizo una señal con una linterna y Touya se vio obligado a poner el auto en marcha. Sólo entonces recupero la fuerza de voluntad y la cordura y habló con un tono que parecía el de un hombre calmado.

-Te lo había dicho antes pero lo volveré a decir ahora, puedes preguntar lo que quieras, prometo que no voy a mentirte

La joven pelinegra parpadeó confundida y volvió el rostro hacia él para verlo por un largo rato. Touya miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido, serio, decidido. No mentía. Pero ella no se sentía capaz de hacer aquella pregunta que había estando dando vueltas a su cabeza, por lo que volvió la vista a su falda y soltó la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

El joven aun miraba al frente cuando ella preguntó eso, estaba concentrado en la conducción (o por lo menos intentando mantenerse concentrado en el camino fuera del estacionamiento), por lo que tardó unos momentos en responder.

-Él lastimo a una persona muy importante para mí y yo prometí saldar cuentas con él cuando lo viera, pero es la primera vez que me topo con él… -volvió a verla un instante y finalmente sintió que la tensión entre ellos se aligeraba, ella ahora funcia el ceño como quien no termina de entender algo.- ¿crees que es una promesa extraña?

Ella asintió un par de veces, se quitó el cabello de la frente y enrosco uno de sus risos entre sus dedos mientras meditaba la nueva información recibida.

-No te ofendas, pero no creo que tú y él tengan cosas en común… de hecho dudo que frecuenten los mismos círculos de amistades

Touya soltó una leve risa, esperó un minuto en lo que atravesaban la salida del estacionamiento y pagaban a un amable hombre, que les dio las buenas tardes antes de dejarlos pasar, y luego finalmente respondió con tono alegre.

-Sé que no lo parece, pero por mi trabajo me he relacionado con él en varias ocasiones… creo que no te lo había dicho; yo trabajo en una empresa llamada Clamp, soy el gerente de ventas y distribución de la sede central, es decir que me encargo de que la mercancía, en este caso los álbumes, salgan de la fabrica y vayan a las tiendas de música… -volvió a mirar a la joven que le miraba llena de curiosidad y continuo alegre su relato- y bueno, mi puesto puede decirse que es bastante importante, así que estoy invitado a las fiestas de la empresa, tengo contactos importantes y tengo amigos que trabajan en otras áreas por lo mismo… en fin, el punto es que "él" es dueño de una tercera parte de la compañía, así que está obligado a estar en esas fiestas, así que hemos coincidido muchas veces y antes de hacer esa promesa llegue hasta a hablar con él en un par de ocasiones, pero luego se fue al extranjero y yo deje de ir a esas reuniones porque… bueno, tenía otras cosas que hacer… así que… -finalmente llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vivían, así que frenó el auto y lo estacionó frente al mismo, dejando el motor encendido.- esa es la explicación, al final no es una promesa tan loca, ¿no?

Tomoyo negó un par de veces con la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa de esas que en estos tiempos escaseaban tanto en sus labios, en respuesta el corazón de Touya latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho, por suerte logró mantenerse sereno y respondió a aquella sonrisa con una igual de tierna.

-Muy bien, entonces lo mejor será que subas, tengo que volver al trabajo pero nos veremos en la cena

La joven se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto, alzó la mano, la agitó levemente como señal de despedida y esperó a que el auto de Touya avanzara antes de entrar al edificio.

* * *

Eriol Hiragizawa llegó a su casa y se sentó en el sillón con actitud derrotada. Realmente se sentía como un perfecto imbécil.

Kaho no estaba ahí, así que de alguna manera podía quedarse un poco tranquilo, por lo menos ahora no tendría que ocuparse de soportar sus burlas y su tono condescendiente tan bien acompañado de una sonrisa falsamente empática.

Suficiente tenía con recordarse a si mismo el accidente del restaurante como para tener que escuchar como ella se mofaba de su nula respuesta y de su ridícula manera de caer ante un ataque sorpresa.

¿Y si no hubiera sido un golpe? ¿Si hubiera sido una navaja en lugar de un puño? Entonces la historia sería otra. ¡Hasta podría haber muerto!

¡Demonios! Era ridículo.

¿No se supone que tenía experiencia en artes marciales?... ¿o no?... ¿cómo se llamaba esa cosa que había estudiado en la secundaria y en que cual era cinturón negro? ¡Demonios! ¿Enserio había sido hacia tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía recordarlo? ¿Qué clase de hombre era que cualquiera podía noquearlo y salir impune?

¿Ya lo había dicho? Era simplemente ridículo. Total y completamente ridículo.

La imagen de la mirada burlona de Kaho regresó a su mente y, como respuesta, en su rostro apareció un marcado ceño fruncido, apretó los puños y golpeó con fuerza una de las almohadas.

¡Era un completo idiota! ¡Un soberbio y un imbécil y un fanfarrón bueno para nada! ¡Claro que pudo haberlo prevenido! ¡Por supuesto que pudo haber evitado que eso ocurriera! Pero no. En lugar de ver a su alrededor, lo que hizo fue entrar al restaurante con aire orgulloso, con esa mirada de superioridad que tantas veces odio ver en el rostro de sus amigos, como si se sintiera dueño del mundo, como si fuera un ser supremo, como si fuera una pieza de museo, intocable y muy valiosa. Había entrado sin mirar a nadie y esa era la consecuencia.

Se lo tenía bien merecido.

Suspiró y se recostó sobre el sillón, colocando su mano sobre su frente cubriendo sus ojos.

¡Ojala sus padres no se enteraran! Entonces sí se sentiría como la peor de las basuras. Su padre se vanagloriaría frente a él y le echaría en cara el que no tuviera un montón de guardaespaldas detrás de él, y, lo peor del caso, le asignaría seguridad y lo tendría vigilado las 24 horas del día.

Y no podría decir una sola palabra porque tendría toda la razón. ¿Si en verdad hubiera sido algo grave? ¿Qué tal si hubiera sido uno de los amigos de Amaterasu?... un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo de sólo pensarlo.

¿Y si hubiera sido realmente ella?

La idea no era completamente descabellada.

Tal vez era su manera de anunciarle su presencia en la cuidad. Era como un "sé que estás aquí y no he olvidado lo que sucedió hace 3 años". Una especie de saludo amistoso y cruel, así como todo lo que provenía de aquella terrible mujer.

Se levantó del sillón y le dio vueltas al lugar, de pronto, invadido por una horrible ansiedad. No. No había manera de que fuera ella. ¿O sí? ¡Ya habían pasado 3 años! ¿Acaso no había olvidado aquel problema? ¿Aun deseaba vengarse de él? ¿Después de haberse mantenido fuera del país y haber hecho lo que había tenido que hacer para alejar a todas las personas importantes de su vida? ¿Aun después de aquellos terribles trabajos a los que se había sometido para poder "quedar en paz" con ella?... ¡Demonios! ¡No podía seguir huyendo! ¿Cuánto más tenía que sacrificar para poder vivir su vida en paz?

Frunció el ceño y de pronto tomó una decisión.

Bueno. Esta vez no dejaría que aquello volviera a pasar. No sabía como, pero iba a hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Lejos de todas aquellas reflexiones por parte de Eriol, Amaterasu caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, con arrogancia y clase.

Por supuesto que llamó la atención de todos los transeúntes enseguida. Usaba lentes negros, pero se podían observar sus ojos enmarcados de un cuidadoso pero cargado maquillaje que acentuaba sus rasgos asiáticos, a la vez usaba una camisa blanca sin mangas, algo escotada y que dejaba a la vista un par de tatuajes, unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados que delineaban a la perfección su delgada figura y unos zapatos negros de tacón muy elegantes y femeninos.

Era una mujer mortal.

Hermosa y terriblemente mortal.

Eso no lo sabía la gente que se cruzaba en su camino, pero aquellos que la veía a los ojos podían adivinarlo enseguida. Su mirada, más que cualquier otro de sus rasgos, era fría y profunda, sin sentimientos, sin gentileza, sólo una oscura fosa que delataba que era capaz de cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Había que temerle, Eriol estaba en lo correcto al suponer que era alguien de cuidado, pero se equivocaba en lo demás, ella no había sido la culpable del accidente de Tomoyo, y lo que él causaría al atraer su atención, aun estaba por verse.

Justo en ese instante se detuvo frente a un puesto de periódicos y vio en grandes letras negras la noticia de que el joven millonario con el que había "jugado" 3 años atrás estaba de regreso, aquello la hizo sonreír y quitarse los lentes negros del rostro.

¿Así que había vuelto aquel chiquillo? ¡Que cosa tan más divertida!

Volvió a colocarse los lentes oscuros, se hizo el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto femenino y arrogante, y entonces con una sonrisa maléfica volvió a caminar. Tenía una idea en mente: darle una buena bienvenida a aquel joven ricachón.

* * *

Nakuru Akisuki estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio, con la mirada fija en un montón de papeles, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa mientras volvía la mirada hacia la puerta cada dos minutos. No podía ocultarlo: estaba esperando a Touya.

¡Era tan tonta! A pesar de que él había ignorado sus mensajes y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de responder a sus llamadas, ella seguía como una tonta esperándolo.

¿Qué quería? Quería que él se disculpara, que mostrara un poco de arrepentimiento, que le dijera de alguna manera que ella le importaba, aunque fuera un poco.

Suspiró hondo, pero no fue suficiente el llenar sus pulmones de aire, la ansiedad que se había estado apoderando de ella durante aquellos largos minutos le hizo tener que cubrir su rostro con ambas manos.

"Por favor, por favor… no te pongas a llorar"- Se dijo a si misma.- "Tú puedes, no es nada… seguro que hay una buena explicación, él no es así… no te lastimaría a propósito"

Pero ni ella se lo creía. Él siempre hacia eso, siempre la ignoraba y luego se disculpaba con un gesto desinteresado, con un encogimiento de hombros o con un ceño fruncido. Para él ella no significaba nada, era menos que una amiga, menos que una asistente, menos que una mujer.

Las lágrimas quisieron escapar de sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y sacó un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiarse, justo en ese momento Touya apareció en la puerta y sin siquiera mirarla fue directo hacia su oficina.

Algo dentro de ella despertó. Se levantó y lo siguió a paso firme.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué no responden tu celular? ¿Qué demonios te crees para dejarme esperando? Estaba preocupada, idiota –al decir esta última palabra ya estaba detrás de Touya , por lo que estampo su mano en su brazo con molestia, en su rostro había un puchero casi infantil, por lo que el mayor sólo atino a verla fijamente.

-Deja de hacer esas caras… simplemente lo olvide… -vio el reloj de su muñeca y la empujo fuera de su oficina- ahora, déjame trabajar que voy retrasado –se volvió hacia su secretaria y volvió a hablar en el mismo tono firme.- que nadie me moleste

La joven casi se tropieza pero finalmente estuvo afuera de la oficina, aunque antes de que la puerta se cerrara alcanzo a ver la mano de Touya, sus nudillos estaban rojos e hinchados.

-¿¡Qué le paso a tu mano!?

Touya escondió la misma y bufó cual gato enojado como respuesta, cerró enseguida la puerta y luego grito a través de la puerta.

-¡No dejes entrar a nadie!

Nakuru suspiró tras escuchar estas palabras y, demasiado cansada para replicar, volvió a su escritorio. La secretaria de Touya la miró y le mostró una sonrisa que intentaba ser amigable, pero ella la ignoro olímpicamente.

"No, no llores, por favor no llores, por lo que más quieras en este mundo no permitas que las lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas, no puedes permitir que te vean llorar. ¡Conserva un poco de orgullo, carajo! Él no vale la pena, alguien que te ha trata de de esa manera tan cruel no merece que te pongas a llorar por su culpa, aguántate las lágrimas y supéralo, piensa en algo más, concéntrate en tu trabajo. Tienes mucho que hacer como para que pierdas el tiempo llorando por un tipo como él. Es un egoísta, imbécil, infeliz."

Intentó repetirse estas palabras, pero a pesar de esto y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, las lágrimas escaparon libres y tuvo que cubrirse el rostro y agacharse detrás de su escritorio.

Sin duda la peor muerte que puede dar una persona es la indiferencia.

**[Notas de la autora]**

Lamento la demora. Dejen sus comentarios, si veo suficiente ansias subire rápido el próximo capitulo.. ^w^


End file.
